


The Haunted Flame Upon the Candle

by Cici3



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3
Summary: Satan's birthday is coming up and much to Kio and Jetea's surprise they had never even known when it was before despite knowing the brothers for two years. But what's even more jarring is that not only does Satan not want his birthday celebrated, but the entire month puts him in a foul mood. The rest of the brothers advise to leave it alone and forget that October 20th even exists but Kio, being that their relationship is still new wants to show Satan that he is worth being celebrated. Little does he know that his there is much more to the situation than he first imagined and that this month will be a hassle to overcome at best
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Wait, your Birthday is coming??

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to Satan's birthday, the characters and relationships are based on my series and not the original gameplay (for those new to my fics my MCs are not the original MC, setting is years later than original gameplay time period) I do not know what the Devs have in mind for Satan's birthday story but given his origin I can see this as my HC. If you like Boy love, angst, sweet moments and humor then you will like this. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

K

“And with a flick of her wrist the mask was pulled from the culprits face, revealing that it was in fact the countess of Tartarus who had committed the murder. She stood to lose her wealth and status if her husband remarried and thus was the one to plunge the dagger in his chest the night the engagement was announced. She would have gotten away with it if it weren’t for the distinct impression her heels had left in the carpet where the blood pooled. Only a woman of high status would have that particular pair of Louis Devon shoes but what she didn’t account for were the shoeprints that were left under the body.” Satan always read with so much excitement and wonder in his voice, it was soothing to my ears. I lay back on his bed as I watched him, princess sitting elegantly in his lap as he stroked her, her fluffy cream white tail flicking ever so often as though to illustrate her daddy’s enthusiasm. I had missed this being in that attic, hearing him read, watching his face as he traveled beyond this world, he was so beautiful.

“The countess laughed devilishly as she stepped toward the balcony edge, ‘Yes I killed the only man I had ever loved, but I also killed a man who never loved me! The only thing I had left was my money and status and if he married that succubus I would truly lose everything! But it seems I have anyway.’ The Countess fell backward to leap from the balcony only for Lonetta to grab her by her scarf and pull her to safety, the police took her into handcuffs and the countess cried hysterically. ‘You may have lost it all, but he lost his life, you will not be taking the easy way out of this.’ They took her away as she screamed and Lonetta sighed satisfied at her job well done. Remòn approached from the far wall with fire in his eyes and he held her close, ecstatic to have her safe in his arms once more and she was ready to finally settle down without anything holding her back.”

“Wow…that was so worth the wait!”

“Yes it was, it’s unfortunate that this is the last of the series.”

“Aw man! But what about Remòn’s sister and her sketchy Mononoke fighting ring, or the Count’s late mistress that was seen there?! I know they cannot just end the series and not mention any closure on that!”

“Nevertheless, the Demonic Desire series is officially done. What should we read next?”

“I know you Sae, Science Fiction, Horror, Fantasy, Drama, Mystery, Romance then informational always in that order.” He sat the book down with an offended look on his face.

“I am not that predictable, I have a rooms filled with countless accounts of knowledge across all genres!”

“That you read in a specific order!” He sat Princess down and looked along his wall of books before carefully pulling out a pretty thick one and read the flap.

“How about this, _A Succubi and her Seamstress_ , this is a tale about a noble woman who is ostracized by most of her family despite her trying to fit in, her seamstress is her only friend and soon they run away together on a train and travel all over finding true happiness in each other.” I only looked at him with one open eye before he grumbled.

“It’s a damn romance…I am predictable.”

“I didn’t say you were predictable, I said that I know you. And even so, is being predictable bad?”

“You may as well call me ordinary! I do the same thing every time, I need to spice things up!” He stormed back over, replacing the book in its place and I cupped my hands around my mouth.

“Earth to Satan, reading book genres in a particular order does not make you ordinary! Geez the amount you read alone puts you out of that league.” He sighed and hung his head, aw man, he was really upset this time.

“Come on Blondie…don’t look like that, come here.” I held my arms out to him and he turned his head.

“Humph, I’m not in the mood for it Kio. And stop calling me ‘Blondie’!” I rose from the bed and crept behind him, putting my arms around his waist and nuzzling his hair.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you pout.”

“Don’t call me cute!” I slipped my hand under his shirt as I nibbled that spot behind his ear making him groan.

“There is nothing ordinary about you, I told you how special you are. But if you want to spice things up, I have a few ideas.” I reached my hand lower and I felt him tense. I have always loved the way he felt against me, and the way he sighed lit me on fire.

“I’m not in the mood.”

“I call bullshit on that.” I unfastened his belt with ease and was quick to start touching him, stroking him just the way he liked; he leaned back into me and I could feel the moans in his throat as I kissed his neck.

“Kio, I’m serious…”

“Is that why you’re already hard?”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m trying but you aren’t making it easy.”

“Could you get the fuck off me please?!!” I let go instantly, he was really upset after all.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”

“Yeah that’s your problem you don’t fucking think!” Damn I really messed up, I should have just kept my mouth shut.

“Sae, take it easy…”

“Take it easy, right easy for you, it’s always easy for you!!”

“I don’t understand, talk to me-”

“I tried that and your first instinct was to get in my pants!!” This was a serious mood swing, was he really that triggered over his books? I approached him again calmly and tried to put my arms around him only for him to swing at me. I held his wrists and pulled him in but he struggled cursing and yelling, I didn’t have much time so I had to make whatever I said count.

“Hey, HEY! Calm down! Look whatever I said and did to upset you I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just wanted to take your mind off of the bullshit that runs through your head.”

“Oh so it’s all bullshit to you, you think just because it’s not your own angst it’s nothing but a load of shit!”

“Yeah I do! Because you have it in your head that you aren’t worth anything, that with all the effort you put into _being_ someone that you can’t amount to shit! You think that because you like to read a particular way that you are less than the demon I love! So yeah it’s bullshit because it isn’t true!!” I let him go and he backed off panting. His eyes softened but he kept his distance from me holding himself as he thought on my words.

“Do…you really think that way?” He sounded so small…

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t Sae…come here Babe, let me hold you.” He always blushed when I called him that, it was adorable. He sulked but walked over resting his head on my shoulder and I put my arms around him.

“I’m sorry Kio…” He went from zero to one thousand in no time flat, what in the world was that about?

“It’s okay, my little angry bird has to peck at something every once in a while. I knew you had a temper the moment I met you.” He kissed my neck and pulled me closer into him his hands grabbing at my shirt.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to think about it anymore, I just want to love you.” This was another shift I wasn’t ready for, what is wrong with him??

“So now you’re in the mood, you want to spice things up for real this time?” He lifted me and slammed me onto his bed and climbed over me with a look of someone about to be out of control. I wasn’t sure what to feel, but I admit I was turned on.

“Do you forgive me, tell me you forgive me.” His kisses took my breath away and his tongue entered my mouth with purpose. I couldn’t think straight as he pulled my shirt off and went for my belt.

“I forgive you…I was never mad at you.”

“Good…I don’t want to hurt you, lose you, leave you…never again…” He reached in and grabbed me and my head instantly spun as he began to stroke me. I buried my face in his shoulder trying hard to muffle myself.

“I want to make love to you Kio.” He looked deep into my eyes and it was like he was pulling me in like a tornado, I was afraid and yet I couldn’t help but be pulled along for the ride.

“Why are you so dark…?” Probably because you’re kinda scaring me right now.

“What?”

“You’re dark as hell, you don’t want me do you?! You were lying to me, I hate liars, you know that!!” I grabbed his face and looked him in the eye, this was a little too much even for me!

“SATAN!! What the hell is wrong with you?!!” He looked at me like he was terrified and moved away from me in a flash, pacing and muttering to himself.

“Sae?”

“I’m sorry…dammit I’m so sorry, you must think I’m a total mess!”

“I don’t think anything except that whatever is bothering you has me worried. Did what I say really upset you?” He stopped pacing and sighed heavily.

S

Do I really tell him the truth, would he really be satisfied with that? After the way I just acted how could he be? I looked over to him and he looked so concerned, his usually pretty hazel eyes full of worry because of me. I hated this, I hated feeling this way every time!

“Sae…Babe, tell me what’s wrong…?” This is all my fault, we were just fine, I had taken my mind off of it until I got in my own head! I felt his arms around me and my chest tightened, how can I tell him?! I will only look foolish!

“Talk to me babe…”

“Do…you remember last year, about this time?”

“Yeah sort of… I remember you got really moody and I thought it was something I did.”

“Normally I get much worse this time of year, it was different then because you were there, I had a new friend, someone who understood me. But you won’t understand this…”

“Sae you liked my soul so much you thought about taking it, you rather shove me from a flight of stairs than tell me the truth about it. You told me that you came from your brother’s anger and that you still have painful memories over a sister you never met…how would I not understand whatever is bothering you?” He was right on that, he was always understanding, it was why I had always opened up to him, it was one of the reasons I grew to love him so much.

“You’re birthday’s in a couple weeks…”

“Oh yeah…ha, I almost forgot! What does that have to do with anything…wait, you never told me when _your_ birthday was!” He backed up and I turned around, he looked upset like he was racking his brain.

“Or did you, did I forget your birthday?! Oh damn, I’m so sorry, you must hate me!”

“No, no! It’s not for weeks.” He calmed down and then he looked confused, please don’t read too much into it Kio…

“Your birthday is close to mine? But…I don’t remember any party for you last year, I don’t even remember you telling me about it, I would have remembered if it was close to mine!”

“It’s because I didn’t tell you, and I didn’t want a party, just like I don’t want one this year.” Or any year after that.

“Why…and why wouldn’t you tell me we could have hung out together-”

“Kio!! Please don’t make me explain it! I don’t like this time of year just let it alone!” That isn’t fair to him, I shouldn’t be so harsh toward him when he only wants to understand.

“I get it…because how you were…okay. Your emotions are everywhere right now you know.”

“Yeah…that much is true, I feel a lot of things this time of year, it’s not always bad, but this year…I don’t know…” he put his hands in his pockets and nodded patiently.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Just be patient, and forget my…birthday.” I hated even thinking about it.

“But you didn’t tell me when it was…I am your partner, shouldn’t I know these things?” I sighed, he would pry but at the same time he was right, he was my partner.

“It’s October 20th.”

“It’s only twelve days after mine? Okay…I’ll…forget that.” I know you, you won’t. We stood there in awkward silence and I knew what he was thinking, he wanted me to tell him what I was feeling right now, but I couldn’t do that, I had been feeling a lot of things I didn’t want to talk about, I didn’t even know where to start, I just knew I had to forget this.

“So how about that book, I think a Succubi’s Seamstress would be a good read.”

“I’m not in the mood to read anymore…” I just wanted to run away at this point.

“Fine, then I will play you a song, how about that?” He picked his guitar up from the end of the bed and began to pluck a pretty tune, normally him playing for me would have lifted my spirits, but after remembering how close it was and after the ass I had made out of myself, I was nowhere in the mood to be uplifted no matter how much he tried.

“Kio, baby, I just want to be alone right now…”He stopped playing and looked at me sadly.

“But…” I opened my door without looking at him and I heard him get up to leave. This wasn’t fair to him, he was only trying to make things better for me, but I didn’t have it in me to even explain why I feel so horrible. I felt his hand on my cheek just before his lips brushed mine.

“I’ll go, but I’ll see you later right?” I looked into those pools of green, gold and brown and I felt my face heat up.

“Yeah, of course.”

“So you aren’t mad at me?”

“No, I just need some time to think.” He looked at me a moment longer and nodded before heading out. No, I wasn’t angry with you, but now I remembered I had just twenty four days until that damned day of mine…and I couldn’t let you press me on it.

K

“Hey guys, I need to have a serious discussion with you.” I happened to find Belphie and Mammon in Levi’s room as they were going over some recordings for the stream. This was perfect for me because after what just happened I was very curious.

“Hey what’s up, you got a new song for us to make some sweet Grimm with?”

“Mammon we just uploaded a new song yesterday, give it a rest!”

“What’s going on, is this an official band meeting, do we need to get Satan?”

“No, actually this is about him.” They looked at me skeptically and chuckled.

“Look if you two are having issues already we are not the ones to talk about him to. You know how Satan hates it when others talk behind his back.”

“Well can any of you tell me why no one threw him a birthday party last year, or why no one mentioned his birthday at all?!” I heard them gasp under their breath and look at each other with worried eyes.

“Oof, I am not trying to get involved in that drama.”

“That is a bit delicate, we can’t just tell you why.”

“Why the hell not, it’s easy! ‘We didn’t celebrate Satan’s birthday because…’ There I got most of it for you!”

“Look, plain and simple, we didn’t do anythin’ for him because he didn’t want it!”

“But why, I mean I get that his birth is a little unusual, but that is no reason not to celebrate it!”

“Are you sure you know Satan like you say you do?” I thought Belphie didn’t want in on the conversation, yet here he is putting in his two cents like always.

“What does that mean?”

“I mean why aren’t you having this conversation with him instead of us?”

“Well for one, I tried to talk about it and he shut me out. Two, you are supposed to be his brothers, if anyone would want to celebrate him it should be you guys!” I don’t get it, why were they so willing to allow him to do this to himself?! I thought they cared about him!

“The last time we threw a surprise party for him he went off the deep end! I took weeks to repair the damages and no one’s even tried to do anything for his birthday since then. When he was ‘born’ he was-”

“Yeah I know, he was wrath incarnate, he tried to fight and destroy everyone and everything in his path.”

“Then wouldn’t you think that celebrating that day would be a little…hard to do?” Levi may be right, I remembered the pain he felt when we were locked in that bathroom last year, how sad he was. His entire existence is a tender point for him and I had already imagined it would bring mixed feelings. But it was no reason not to be celebrated, he deserved that and then some!

“I get what you’re saying Levi.”

“There, thank you!”

“Now who is going to help me make his special day extravagant?” Their groans erupted in the room and they looked at me like I was insane.

“You just don’t get it do you?!”

“He doesn’t want anything done for his birthday, he hates it!”

“He hates it because it reminds him of who he _was_! But we need to remind him and celebrate who he _is_ ; he is nothing like the demon you are all talking about!”

“I told you those two won’t last a year, but you wouldn’t listen to me.”

“You know what, fine, fuck all three of you! I’ll do it myself!” That pissed me off so damn bad!! Why was it so hard to get them to see the point?!

“Hey Tèa, you got a second?!” I slammed open her door and she jumped, apparently her and Beel were going over songs to play at the wedding in the spring.

“Didn’t I tell you that I would handle that?”

“But can’t I suggest some of my favorite songs, I want to do something. Anyway, what’s wrong, why are you so upset?”

“Did you do anything for Sae for his birthday last year or the year before?” Her wide-eyed expression told me everything, she knew nothing about his birthday too and that only upset me more.

“So you knew him for over two years and you never asked him when his birthday was?!”

“So you know when it is?”

“October 20th.”

“Oh gee…it’s that time of year already…” Beel turned in his seat looking concerned and it piqued my interest.

“I mean the first year I was still getting to know everyone and last year it was all about you two! You weren’t speaking to me then! And I had no idea, no one offered the information or even bothered to tell me either!”

“Well from the looks of it, it seems to be some sort of twisted family secret, they won’t even help me plan anything for him, it pisses me off!”

“Well Kio, you need to take a breath and calm down. What does Satan want to do?”

“He wants me to forget he even has a birthday.” She was quiet a moment as she thought, I knew her, she was weighing her options and strategies.

“I’ll help you plan something for him, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could destroy the whole house, torture us one by one or if we’re lucky he’ll just beat on the slowest one of us.” Geez, that was very pessimistic for Beel and that was a bit scary.

“So I take it you won’t help us either?”

“Oh no, I’ll help you, maybe we can come up with something nice for him that will change his mind about it.”

“See, that is what I’m talking about! Good, we are finally getting somewhere here.”

“Have you tried anyone else?”

“Mammon, Levi and Belphie are out, the only ones left are Asmo and Lucifer.”

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard, let’s go to Asmo’s room right now.”

“Go to my room for what, do you dolls have a plan for me or maybe you cannot resist the temptation of being in my presence?” Speak of the devil, he popped right up in the doorway.

“None of that, we are going to plan a surprise for Sae’s birth-“

“SHHHH!!! Don’t mention it out loud!!” He pushed us back and locked the door waiting a few seconds before sighing.

“I don’t understand, why does no one mention Satan’s Birthday? Isn’t it something we should be happy about?”

“Oh Rose, you don’t understand! Satan hates his birthday the way I hate wearing cerise with apricot without ivory!”

“Uhhhh….”

“I thought like you two before, I thought that if I could show him a fabulous time he would come around but he went ballistic! He tore the boutique apart and the cake was splattered everywhere. I just wanted to treat him to a spa day, and to make sure I got the point…he held me down and…shaved my head!”

“Oh dear…”

“Yikes, he meant business; but that isn’t going to stop me.”

“Are you serious, after what I just said?!” I unlocked the door and moved passed him, looking back to his shocked face.

“I mean yeah, he has a temper, and I understand why he doesn’t like his birthday. He hates what it represents, he hates who he used to be and he feels that it only celebrates what he was. That isn’t true, and I plan to make him see that. You coming Tèa?” She moved past Asmo and Beel followed right behind her. They didn’t understand, I promised that when I finally had him I would love him the way he deserved to be, he deserves to love himself and I will do anything to show him how much he means to me. He can get mad all he wants, it’s not like it will be the first or last time.

S

“Why am I such a mess princess, why did I push him away?” I sat in my chair listening to her purr as I petted her, her blue eyes looking at me adoringly putting a special sting in my heart.

“I know he only cares, I know he loves me…but I just can’t humor him. I can’t play along to appease him, that’s just asking too much of me.” The ticking of the clock began to grate at my nerves, each one announcing that the dreaded date was getting closer. Just under two million more seconds until that dreaded day…

“I’m supposed to not be thinking about it, and yet here I am thinking about it. I was doing just fine until I overthought what he said…he really knows my patterns. Does that make me ordinary or does that make him observant, if he’s observant then that means he simply loves me. But then…what is it about me that he loves so much? He has this beautiful soul and this big heart that drives me insane, he’s talented and he’s also very cute as well…” She climbed up my chest and rubbed her face against mine purring louder than ever. Yes he did have a big heart, he had gone out and brought her to me in the first place simply because he knew how I felt about cats. He would set out to do anything to make me smile.

“But why, he says that I’m amazing and yes he says he’s attracted to me but what is it about me that drives him to act so selflessly towards me? He isn’t the superficial type so it isn’t just a physical attraction and he put a lot on the line when he came out to his family so I mean something to him…but of anyone, why me?” I don’t stand out, I’m not set apart or unique like my brothers, the only thing I have going for me is my anger and there is never a case where that is considered a good thing. So what if I’m knowledgeable, I can read every book in the world and it doesn’t make me the smartest being alive. And yet I mean so much to him…why? I’m just a-“

_What are you…you’re a demon, the only difference between you and me is that my parents have human blood in them. The only difference between you and your brothers is that they were made by somebody else. You’re an accident, so what, both of my sisters were accidents and yet I’m the fucked up one! But one thing you are not is a mistake! Inside you are intelligent and innovative and you have a love for cats that is a little unsettling. Ha! Hey I saw the pictures you tried to hide, don’t even go there. You are so fucking special man, so who cares how you were born? What matters is what you did while you were here and it seems you did a lot._

I’ll never forget those words, if his actions were the coffin those words were the nails that sealed me in it. I had been slowly falling for him all along and didn’t even realize it until he made the first move.

“Dammit Kio…” He doted on me, he made the first move, he faced his family for me _what have I done?!_ Not only was I not unique, but he bent over backwards for me and what have I done for him? Buy him a guitar, any decent person could do that. Helped him with his anger, again it’s nothing someone else couldn’t do.

“I think I have a solution, a temporary one anyway. Let’s think of what we can do for Kio for his birthday; we will make it the best one he’s ever had! I can put my thoughts and energy into that so I don’t have to think about…mine. What do you say, shall we make his birthday the best there is?” She meowed her approval which brought a smile to my face. That would be twelve days I would have a distraction, it was better than nothing.


	2. The Devious Plan for the Doting Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio realizing that his help is minimal is going to do what he can to celebrate Satan under the guise of a doting boyfriend, however the Avatar of Wrath is not stupid and suspicious from the start, Who knew lunch would be such a roller coaster?
> 
> (warning, sexual content)

Chapter 2

K

“So do you really think Lucifer would be on our side in this?”

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t, he has been trying to get on better terms with Satan for months now; I think this would be a perfect opportunity to do just that.” We knocked on Lucifer’s door, we heard the faint sound of classical music seeping out to the hall as she opened it without so much as waiting for a response. She skipped right over to him as he rose from his desk and he planted a kiss right on her lips. They weren’t even married yet and they were acting like an old couple. He looked up from her and startled to see me standing there watching them. 

“Oh Kiomè, how are you?”

“I’m doing peachy, none for me though I’m trying to quit. My sister and I have an important matter to speak to you about.” I looked behind me to see Beel still in the hallway looking pretty timid, this whole matter was strange what was everyone afraid of?

“Come on Beel, you’re in on this too.” He crept in with a wave and stood by the chairs as we all sat down. Lucifer sat down with a sigh and looked to the three of us with a little bit of concern.

“What is this about?”

“So we understand that Sae’s birthday is a few weeks away and we wanted-”

“Out of the question, no, I won’t allow it.” He picked up his pen and began writing again like we weren’t even here! He didn’t even hear us out!

“Luci, I don’t understand why we cannot do something special for Satan. Isn’t that what loved ones do at times like this?”

“Listen, Tèa, I understand what you are saying and yes that is perfectly fine but not now, not during that month, not ever. If you want to do something for him next week or maybe in a few months from now, then that is fine but do not, I repeat, do not gift him anything close to or especially on that day!” 

“I don’t get this, you would just go year after year ignoring him like he were nothing to you?! Hell even pets are celebrated on their birthdays in some households, he’s your brother!”

“And as his brother I care about his wishes and they are that we forget the date October 20th exists! If you care about him like you say you do, you would respect that!”

“Why?”

“Why?!”

“Tell me why he hates it that much! I know he was born from your anger, I know he was like this raging beast in the beginning but that doesn’t mean he isn’t to be loved and celebrated like everyone else! He deserves better than this and I thought you knew that!” I felt my sisters’ hand on my arm and I sat back down, this whole day was pissing me off! None of them wanted to help me, fine I get that, but they want to stop me too and that wasn’t right!

“Kio you need to breathe.”

“Do you really wish to know? Well in honesty this time of year isn’t easy on any of us. I don’t entirely know that answer if it is more than what you have already stated. He is very private and that goes for his reasoning as well. But even if those reasons were the only answers, isn’t it enough to respect his wishes?” 

“It would be…but you weren’t there…You didn’t hold him in your arms as he lay dying! You didn’t hear him whisper his love for you as he nearly bled to death…he didn’t try to give his life for you! He has done so much for me, he…he deserves the world if he asks for it! So don’t tell me it’s enough to just respect that he doesn’t want to acknowledge his own birthday, not when he feels so inadequate because of it!” I was shaking at this point, what were they thinking, why didn’t they see it?! My chest hurt so much, I couldn’t breathe.

“Is that true, does he really feel inadequate?” I looked back into Lucifer’s eyes as I tried hard to get air to my lungs.

“I don’t know the extent of that he feels, but from the little things that he’s said, that he’s confided in me…that much is obvious.” He softened and looked to Tèa who nodded as though to say she was staying on my side.

“And just what were you thinking Beel?”

“I know how Satan gets this time of year, but Kio’s right. He cares about all of us, and he’s very considerate of what we need. What if giving Satan what he wants isn’t what he needs?” Lucifer nodded at this and rose from his desk and pulled out his wallet to hand a credit card to Tèa.

“Do as you wish for him, consider this my contribution, but if things go horribly wrong you three will only have yourselves to blame and as far as he knows I had no part in it! Now you must go, I have work that needs done.” We stood and walked out of his room, my emotions were all over the place and I was already tired of the run around.

“Are you going to be okay? You know everyone means well right?”

“I guess, I just…I want him to be happy, and he was not happy before Tèa, he had the most violent mood swings I had ever seen just because he was thinking about his birthday. That isn’t right, he should be happy, he should be celebrated!” My sister hugged me close and I calmed a little, a year ago I would never have let her do this, I finally have my nee-chan back; at least that felt good.

“You love him, we all know that, but they are right. If Satan is this touchy even thinking about it then we have to do something very discreet.”

“Hmm, you’re right, what if I started spoiling him over the month so that he thinks nothing of it when I take him out that day?”

“Well in theory, I suppose that would work but wont he be suspicious and hostile about it?”

“Oh probably, but why would I celebrate his birthday on some other day, and he told me to forget it, so as far as he knows it’s just going to be a date. And if worse comes to worse I can always claim I forgot it was his birthday if he gets suspicious.”

“Devious, but clever, it just might work. Now in the meantime we have to make plans for the real day.”

“I have a few ideas, but I think next Monday I will get the ball rolling.” I was for the most part on my own but that was okay, I knew what I had to do and besides, keeping a surprise would be easier if there were less people to keep it.

“I have a few ideas if you don’t mind my saying Kio, I know a Takoyaki place in human world he really likes, maybe you could treat him to lunch?” Then again,

“Beel my man, that is an excellent idea and I will start there!” It was always great to have others to look out for you.

S

It had been over a week since we had talked about that day and it seemed he had forgotten all about it. I was grateful for that, I didn’t want to talk about it and he didn’t deserve a foul mood whether he pressed or not. This morning was bad for me and I didn’t eat much at breakfast, thankfully class was a good distraction and when the bell rang I was more than ready for lunch. I had looked along the halls for Kio but he wasn’t in his usual places; that was odd to me because he usually waited to walk with me.

“Psst, hey angry bird!” A pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me into a stairwell. I was met with a kiss that made me forget where I was and I was left gasping as he broke it.

“What are you doing?!”

“I missed you.” He kissed me again and I felt him pull me closer into the shadows.

“We are in school, we can’t just make out in the halls like this! What if someone finds us?!” He slipped his hand into my uniform and I felt his fingers feeling on my chest and stomach. He was blatantly feeling me up in school!

“Isn’t that half the fun, aren’t you hungry?”

“Yes actually I am.” In more ways than one at this point, I was distracted by how much his soul was lighting up for me, he was in a very good mood and I was dazzled by it. Maybe we could be done with enough time to grab something from the lunch room, the danger of being caught was piquing my interest.

“Come upstairs with me.”

“Upstairs…to the roof?”

“Yeah, we can have a bit of privacy and with what I have planned we need it.” Damn I loved the way he bit his lip, we hadn’t been intimate for a while so I relented and allowed him to take me upstairs to the roof. He wedged a piece of cardboard into the door so that we wouldn’t be locked out and he proceeded to look at me with anticipation.

“Sex on the roof of the school, this is so cliché it hurts.” I brought his mouth to mine, grabbing at him hungrily, he riled me up and he was about to get what was coming to him.

“Aw don’t worry Blondie, it isn’t all I have in store for you.” A scent caught my nose and I forced myself to pull away from him, it was then I saw the tent.

“What is this?”

“I wanted to treat you to lunch.” I climbed inside to see the thick pillows covering the floor, in the center was a low table and plates set up for two by lantern light. He even had it looking very cozy and comfortable like a tiny home away from home.

“Is that Takoyaki, is this from the human world restaurant?”

“Yeah, Beel told me about it and I wanted to surprise you.” I picked up the stick and put the food into my mouth and it melted on my tongue, for a few moments I was in paradise.

“This is so good, and it’s still hot.”

“Yeah, good thing I stopped you, I didn’t want it to get cold. I knew you didn’t eat much this morning and you used to ride me a lot about it so I wanted to return the favor. Here say ah.” He fed me the food with such tenderness my heart swelled, he was enjoying this and his smile and his sparkling soul proved it.

“Good right?”

“Mm, you have no idea, I was starving.” This was nice, this was very nice and I enjoyed everything about what he did, the atmosphere, the food all the way from human world, getting me to the roof to enjoy it…but why?

“Kio, what are you doing?” He looked at me confused and tilted his head.

“Well I thought I was feeding you, do you want to do it yourself?”

“No smartass, this; all of this, what is it for?!”

“I don’t understand the question, I thought I was just being good to you.” Damn him, he wanted to treat me like an idiot! Why did he have to take a crappy day and make it worse?!

K

“Now come on Babe, your food will get cold-” He slapped it out of my hand when I tried to feed him again and he stormed out of the tent, nearly tearing it down. Dammit…

“Sae come on, don’t be this way!”

“BE WHAT WAY?!! PISSED OFF BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO EXPLOIT ME?!!” 

“Whoa, not that is not the word I would use for this and I’m more than a bit offended that you would use it!” I knew he might get grouchy but I didn’t think he would blow up like this! He spun on me and he looked furious, I had no intention on fighting him over this but he looked angry enough to swing at me.

“I told you, told you about it and you did it anyway!! And then you look at me like I’m stupid, like I would just go along with it if you just smile and bat those pretty eyes at me!! Don’t treat me like I’m some damned charity project!!”

“You think my eyes are pretty?” Wrong words, but if I yelled back this matter would only escalate further. I saw the blood vessel swell in his head and I took a step back.

“Damn you!! You take anything serious and make it into a joke don’t you?!! You fucking smartass, I only asked one thing of you and you turn it into a fucking joke!!” He turned to leave and I was going miss my chance! I pulled the cardboard from the door and it latched with a loud clank and he stared at it for several seconds.

“Why would you do that? I don’t want to hurt you Kio, I really don’t but you are making it very hard right now!” He never got this mad this quickly with me, this month must really be hard for him, all the more reason I had to go through with this plan.

“Just listen to me, hear me out okay?” He was shaking with anger but I reached out and stroked his face anyway. He was never afraid of my rage and I was not about to shy away from his.

“You know I can sense what your feeling, lately you’ve been feeling really shitty and I hate that. You know I hate it when you don’t smile.” He was trying to take deep breaths as I cupped his face. 

“I would do anything to see you smile, you know that right? And I saw you didn’t eat much this morning and I wanted to spoil you. You deserve to be spoiled, flaunted and boasted about, I told you that.” I saw his face begin to redden and I kissed his face between my words.

“Don’t be mad at me baby please, I just want to be good to you.”

“So it has nothing to do with my birthday…?”

“No, it’s still a ways away right? Why would I do something like that when it isn’t even the day?” I got him, hook line and sinker, his arms pulled me closer and he kissed me with passion.

“I’m such an asshole, you’re always good to me Kio, you always have been.” I led him back to the tent and tried once again to feed him, it was only the fifth and he was this agitated, this was going to be a wild ride.

S

“Come on, you need to eat before it gets colder.” I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, I tucked his hair behind his ear to show me that adorable beauty mark by his left eye and he blushed under my touch.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m…hungry for something else.” I gently pushed his hand aside and his eyes widened. He was always so good to me, he didn’t deserve to be treated the way he was and yet he always remained loyal to me. Why does he grip my heart the way he does? I unbuttoned my uniform jacket and tossed it aside as I leaned over him.

“You might want to be careful, your jacket will get creased.”

“I don’t care.” I pulled him under me and I saw his eyes change from confused to excited and he reached for the buttons of his own jacket. I let my hands glide under his shirt and I relished in the softness of his skin on his toned body. I watched his face redden and he tried to hide his vulnerability from me, but he knows how I feel about that face. 

“You are always so good to me Kio, more so than I could ever deserve.” I unfastened his belt and pulled his pants away, I kissed and licked along his stomach listening to his mewls of pleasure as I pulled my own belt loose.

“Do you want me Sae?” Oh that face…

“More than anything.” I entered him slowly, watching his eyes glaze slightly as he arched his back. I wrapped my arm around his waist firmly as I began to move, I tasted his neck as he moaned out my name making my blood run hot.

“You’re so good, you are so good to me, and you feel so good…” I could feel him rake my back and I began to pick up speed. His soul shimmered like a light show and I grabbed ahold of him making him jerk. I stroked him just the way he liked while keeping pace and I watched as the golden lights began to flood his dark soul.

“Sae…if you keep on like that…I’m going to…”

“Let me see it, I want to see you glow…please.” I know I don’t deserve it, but to see that soul glow golden would mean everything to me. He smiled and leaned up to kiss me, his lips were so soft…

“Okay…” I gripped him tighter and he cried out, I sat up pulling him closer into me as I stroked him with one hand and caressed his stomach with the other. He looked up at me with longing eyes as he covered his mouth.

“Don’t silence yourself, let me hear your voice, please.” He moaned loudly and I was nearly at my limit, he felt so good inside I thought I would melt. Knowing I was the only one that could put that look on his face, make him sparkle and even glow like this was intoxicating. Making him feel this good gave me a high I could never reach before.

“Babe I’m… about to come…” more and more light danced and swam within his soul mesmerizing me, pulling me into the beauty that he is.

“I’m right behind you…you’re so pretty…” I saw a flash and I was taken by the glittering golden light beneath me. I could feel his hot love spill onto my hand I erupted inside him, couldn’t look away from the bright golden glow of him. I was drawn in like a moth to a flame even as I bent over panting until he dimmed and went back to normal.

“Damn… maybe I should lock you on the roof more often.” His words were slurred and his eyes sleepy as they looked up to me with a smile.

“Such a smartass…” I kissed him tenderly and then left him to clean up, he apparently had that prepared as well.

“I’m sorry Kio, can you forgive me?” I felt his arms around my shoulders and he chuckled.

“There is nothing to be mad at, you were having a shitty day so I took that into account.” How was it he could take this in stride, why did he accept my anger like this; was it because he knew what it felt like? But he hasn’t shown any hostility towards for five months when our relationship began and yet here I go biting his head off regularly when I said I was in love with him. I’m such a mess.

“Hey, don’t do that, don’t feel that way Sae, we were just having a good time! Come on Babe, be happy for me…” That must be it, he can sense my emotions, as an empath he knows what I’m feeling and maybe that is why he hasn’t lost his temper with me. He always was the type to want others to be happy at his own expense, I loved that about him and it saddened me at the same time. Well in three days you will be the one who is happy, you will be so happy you won’t know what to do, I swear it.

K

“What am I going to do with you?” He looked at me with those emerald pools that masked so much pain and anger and I felt my heart twist. Why are you in so much pain, why are you hiding it from me? Even worse than that I feel like garbage for never noticing it before; he was always the rock I needed in my depression but I was too distracted by my own darkness to see he was suffering too. 

“Sae…what is wrong?”

“I just…I appreciate you so much and yet I am so horrible at showing it.”

“I mean…what you just did was an awesome way of showing it, but if you still feel guilty you can do it again.” I kissed his neck and he laughed.

“Are you always horny?”

“Wha-NO!! I am not!” He laughed harder and it put me at ease, I had fifteen days to make you see that your birthday was not a reason for dread and sadness. This day was a doozy but I was not going to back down you deserve to be happy.

“Now…how are we going to get out of here?” Oops…well I never said this plan would be without its flaws.

“Okay so today was a success, he enjoyed his lantern lit lunch on the roof, now I have a bunch of things planned for him for the rest of the week.” My sister took her notes, looking over the plans we had been going over all week as she nodded.

“Well that’s good, and he wasn’t suspicious at all?”

“No, not really…” She turned in her chair and eyed me suspiciously.

“There was a bit of a bump in the road but I smoothed it out fine, it’s no big deal and I think he’ll be more pliable for the next thing.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, you don’t want him to get agitated and start suspecting you.”

“It’s fine Nee-chan; I’m doing these things because I love him and that is true no matter what time of year it is. I just want him to that his birthday isn’t as bad as he makes it out to be.” She tapped her pen on her notebook and I sighed, here it comes.

“I know but…”

“But what?”

“Don’t you think it’s odd that no one will tell you why he hates it that much? Why he hates being celebrated for it, it’s like a big family secret.”

“Yeah I felt that too, and he won’t really tell me details, actually we haven’t mentioned it since the beginning. I would rather not do so or else it will blow our cover. I just want to make him happy this month no matter what.” She was quiet and I know her, that isn’t the only thing on her mind.

“Kio…you love him, I know you do; but from what everyone has told me, he really has horrible feelings toward this month let alone this date. If he finds out you are deceiving him in any way on top of it being about his birthday…” I thought about his words on the roof earlier and I felt a sense of dread. He said that I was exploiting him, that I was making him into a project…that was far from the case but the words came so easily to him. What if he found out my plan, would he be that angry at me, would he leave me? Why? What is it that is hurting him so much? I only want to take his pain away, he does understand that, doesn’t he?

“Otòto…if he is angry enough to end his relationship with you there may not be any going back this time. Are you alright with that possibility?” The very thought of losing him again frightened me, I thought about the last time we cut ties, just seeing him hurt and after knowing what loving him was like, I couldn’t bear to go through it a second time. But at the same time…

“Tèa, there is pain in his eyes. I know what it is like to have something eat at you until there is nothing left, I still have those feelings from time to time and Sae has brought so much joy into my life. What kind of person would I be if I ignored his pain when he had done so much to help with mine? I have clawed, scratched, bitten, and punched him so much when I got out of control and he never held it against me. I can’t ignore it, if I do then it means I don’t really love him after all.” 

“Alright, then I will help, I have found a lot of venues that will be open on the 20th and I’ve made reservations. This would make for a really great day for him if all goes well.” Or a complete disaster if it doesn’t, she didn’t have to say it, I already know.

S

Another day, another love letter in my locker with a flower, Tuesday was a red rose for passion, Wednesday was a Hibiscus meaning true beauty and today was a purple Lilac.

_ What can I say about love that isn’t reiterated in every poem ever written? I could say that it takes one’s breath away, sending them soaring through a weightless existence full of sunlight. But that would be a lie, love is not something that is full of light and it doesn’t remove all of life’s problems either. But what I can say is that the first love a person experiences is one of great wonder, the intensity of emotion I feel when I am by your side is more than I can put into words. I know for certain that experiencing you is something that sets every one of my senses ablaze, to love you is like loving a living fire, the heat and intensity consumes me and the light pulls me farther forward. You are the flame and I am the moth, you singe my wings with your passion and you dazzle my eyes with your beauty. I will never tire of our dance, even when time itself runs out and we are left as dust. _

“Damn you…you can be such a Casanova, can’t you?” I whispered as I smelled the lovely flower before replacing it to my locker.

“Hey Babe, how is your day so far?” He came up behind me with a box and a sly smile.

“What are you even doing Kio?” He smiled wider and presented me with the box, I opened it to find an assortment of chocolates from Madame Screams’

“These are premium chocolates, why do you keep going all out for me?”

“I thought you would like something sweet, it’s nothing that should cause a fuss.”

“But the flowers, the letters, now the chocolates, you’re spoiling me daily and I don’t understand it.” From what he told me Monday, he had only wanted to lift my spirits, if he was putting all of this together to distract me from that day then I shouldn’t be angry with him. But…

“How many times do I have to tell you how much I love your smile? The real one not that one…there it is!” I stroked his face and shook my head as I laughed.

“Do you really want to make me smile?”

“Yes of course!”

“Then I want you to meet me at the entrance hall at seven tonight, wear something nice, I am going to take you out.” I quickly kissed his forehead and went on to class.

“Wait, Sae, I don’t understand; take me out for what?” I chuckled under my breath as I waved behind me. I couldn’t put into words how much I loved that silly fool, he focused on doting on me so much that he forgot his own birthday.


	3. A Disturbed Birthday Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan treats Kio to a concert to his favorite band for his birthday, but even tonight his mood is not at its best and his fuse s short, which causes Satan to make a decision for the good of their relationship.

Chapter 3

K

Okay, so I forgot my own birthday, I guess I wasn’t thinking about it but it didn’t mean anything; I was still focused on making this month awesome for him. I dressed wondering just what it was he had planned for me. I decided to go with one of our band shirts with long sleevewarmers I attached with silver chains and a pair of black jeans. I added my leather choker and studded belt for finishing touches and I tied my hair back in a half ponytail. It was nearly to my shoulders, I had never let it get this long before, I changed a hell of a lot this year.

“Wow, going out I see.” Belphie watched me in the doorway as I grabbed my jacket. He hadn’t spoken to me since I told them I was going to do this thing with Satan, I could care less really, I had to at least try, they wouldn’t even do that.

“Yeah, Sae’s taking me out for my birthday.” His eyes widened and he nodded.

“Oh… _today_ is your birthday, good thing I got this ready then, I mean I didn’t wrap it yet but whatever.” He handed me a padded guitar strap with green flames and my name on it.

“I noticed the old strap was giving you some problems with your shoulder so I thought this would be perfect for you. I had it customized so it would match with Raven. You don’t have to thank me, I didn’t mean anything by it, I just figured-“ I pulled him in for a hug, this was so thoughtful and he paid attention to me enough to know my shoulder had been bothering me lately.

“Thank you Belphie, that is very thoughtful of you, I can’t wait to use it.”

“Awesome, I’m glad you like it. Look…are you sure you want to go ahead with this idea of yours, Satan really cares about you, and if you go messing around with him this month it may damage things.”

“I’m not doing anything that I wouldn’t do any other month, that’s what I don’t understand, why is this month such a hassle for him, he won’t talk about it and neither will anyone else.” He looked back out into the hallway and sighed.

“Look, I don’t know what his deal is personally but this month…it’s a little taboo in this family. You know how he feels about how he was born, it’s like we’re reminding him that he owes his life to Lucifer or something.” He is hateful about that part yeah, but I had the feeling there was something he wasn’t telling me.

“Oi, Satan says ya pretty enough, get downstairs.” Mammon knocked on the doorframe startling me.

“Well how do I look?”

“Like you fell into 2006 and came out of the emo closet.”

“Thank you Belphie, that means everything to me.” I passed the two of them and stopped when I saw Sae at the entrance hall, he wore a black distressed tank with a white jacket and jeans to match. I could tell he borrowed one of my belts but on him all I could think of was getting it off.

“Damn, maybe I am the horny one…”

“What are you doing up there, were going to be late.”

“Yeah I’m ready, I was just a little surprised to see you matching is all.” He smirked at me but shook his head, aw man, he was even wearing eyeliner.

“Where are we going?” He held up two tickets and I stared at him dumbly.

“You got tickets…to…DISTURBED!!”

“Ha, I thought you would like the surprise and I see you already dressed the part. The concert starts in two hours and I want to take you to dinner first.” He held out his hand and like a giddy idiot I took it and followed him out. We walked in the cool night air together, listening to the creatures make their calls, he hadn’t been irritable or anything at all today and I had hoped my pampering was a part of that. But even now I could tell there was a far off look in his eye as he walked silently.

“Babe, hey Sae, earth to Blondie!” He turned surprised and then he looked really embarrassed.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“You just…thank you for taking me out tonight.” He slipped his hand into mine and smiled, but this smile was not genuine; it seemed even now there was something troubling him.

“Why wouldn’t I do so? You are my partner after all and I know this is something you would enjoy. Besides, you have been doting on me all week so I had to do something.”

“But I mean you even dressed for it, you look so punk rock right now, it’s hot as hell.”

“Well I suggest you try to contain yourself until we get home. Here is the restaurant, I set up reservations at Ristorante Six.”

“Wow, this place is kind of ritzy isn’t it? I hope you didn’t go out of your way.” He lifted his hand to kiss mine and I felt my face burn, damn, five months and he can still do that to me.

“I would hope you wouldn’t think such a thing after what you’ve done for me. You have been acting like the adoring boyfriend all week, in honesty it made me feel bad.”

“What? Why, I only-”

“I know, but…you have gone out of your way nonstop and yet I keep biting your head off. I’ve been such a mess, you would think our roles were reversed and it was me with the anger issues. Okay yes I hear it now, and I know I have anger issues too, but…oh what was I even saying?”

“I get it, and I never wanted you to feel bad. What made you get tickets to Disturbed of all bands?”

“Well, I heard you playing their songs nonstop a few months ago, I happened to recognize the guitar riff when their songs played on the radio. They are popular in Devildom as well, go figure.”

“Too bad they don’t tour in hell.”

“Ha, but they are playing in Nepal tonight, I didn’t care where as long as it was tonight.” He was amazing, even when he was so distracted he managed to pull this together for me. I had to make this plan work, I owed it to him!

“Now what would you like to eat?”

“Umm, the roast ram with Sulfur grape wine base and the Rest in peace potatoes sounds good.”

“Great, I will go with the Vampire Bat bisque and a side of wild greens.”

“Watching your figure?”

“I’m just not too hungry.” There it was, that look again, he was trying hard to mask his emotions but I could tell something wasn’t right and the way he sipped his drink meant I was right on the money.

“Sae, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Why do you keep asking me that?!”

“What…this is the first-”

“I’m seriously sick of you giving me a thousand questions, if I say I’m fine, it means I’m fucking fine alright. Goddammit!!” He threw his drink at me and stormed out before the food even arrived. I wanted to go after him and yet if he had no problem doing this in public then he would be pissed enough to do something wicked in private. What was this feeling…was I afraid right now? Why would I be afraid of Sae, I have seen his anger at its nastiest before…haven’t I? I knew his fuse would be shorter this month but what I felt just now…the sheer rage I felt as he got up glued me to my seat and made my hands shake. Was this what my family felt before I got myself together, why they walked on eggshells around me? Was this why Sae approached me, what he meant by him seeing a bit of himself inside of me? But if that were the case then it meant he needed me right now…then why couldn’t I move?!!

S

Dammit, dammit, dammit!! What have I done now, I just screamed at him, embarrassed him and ruined his clothes, and on his birthday too! I tried to keep positive all day, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to make it through this night, not after the shitty day I’ve had. But dammit, he didn’t deserve that, he’s been good to me all week and I can’t get it together on his birthday?! I should go back in there, apologize with my face in the dirt and yet all I can do is stand out here mad as hell punching this stupid tree until my knuckles were past the point of bleeding.

“I ruined everything and the night hasn’t even started yet…” Maybe I wasn’t ready for this after all, how can I love someone when I was full of so much anger? How can I just mistreat him over and over again and expect him to forgive me? He put everything on the line for me, he has been uplifting me when I’ve done nothing but act like an ass! Even now he isn’t coming after me, maybe I really ruined things this time, maybe he’s finally had enough.

“Hey, you need to take it easy…” And then his arms were around me, why, why would he be out here with me after what I’ve done?!

“Why are you here…you should get away from me.”

“Hmm, no, I wouldn’t leave a smoking hot blonde to just wander the streets of Devildom, someone might pick him up and claim them for themselves, can’t have that.” I shoved him off of me, his hair was still wet…I’m no good for him…or anyone.

“What the hell is the matter with you?! Are you stupid or can you just not take a hint when it’s presented to you?!”

“I thought we went over all the shit that’s wrong with me, I mean I’m still seeing Barbatos for that cluster fuck. I’m here because I’m worried about you.”

“Well I don’t need you to worry about me, I don’t need you, so just go the fuck away! Just get away from me!!”

“Well if you’re done with your tantrum, our food will be out soon and I would look stupid eating alone-” I turned and in a flash I punched him right in the jaw, dammit, I was ruining everything!

“Don’t you get it, I don’t want to eat with you, I don’t want anything to do with you! Just go away Kiomè!!” He held his injured cheek and he looked near tears and sat down on the grass.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“When you calm down we are going to go in there together, but I’m not leaving here without you.”

“WHY CAN’T YOU TAKE A FUCKING HINT, I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!!!” He just sat there unfazed by my words, he was really going to wait patiently for me.

“What are you doing, why do you stay with me…all I do is treat you like garbage.” I fell to my knees, I couldn’t breathe, why when I proved repeatedly that I didn’t deserve him that he would remain so loyal to me? Why did he put up with me…I am so horrible.

“We’ve known each other for about a year and a half, we’ve been partners for five months, during all of that time you’ve never done this. Well I mean there was the whole soul thing but that was just you being jealous and possessive and you got over that. But this, this is something way different, something is tearing you up inside and I can see it, I can feel it and I hate seeing you hurt like this.” He was crying now and it tore my heart apart, I couldn’t stand this! I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to hold him but I couldn’t move, I was afraid I would just hurt him again.

“And you won’t talk to me either, it’s like you just want to lock yourself away inside your own pain and misery and forget that we are in this together! I’m here _for you_ Sae, I said that from the beginning. I know this month is hard for you but I know you, you don’t want to be alone. Well I’m here…” He crawled over to me as I leaned back against the tree and he touched my face, it brought me back to the moment he took care of me that night I was sick from drinking and angry over my curse of a life. His comforting hands are what put this warmth in my heart and his words are what gave me such peace, and yet I haven’t felt that peace in so many days.

“I’m so tired…of having to apologize to you.” I let him climb into my lap and I buried my face in his chest as he petted my hair. He began to hum to me and I could feel the tension lessen as the tune went on. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, I hadn’t felt this peace in weeks.

“I have been where you are right now, I know what this feels like, isn’t that why you came to me, why you took me under your wing, because I could be someone that would understand?” I clung to him as I cried, I needed him much more than I thought, he can make me feel an oasis in the cruel dessert of my rage.

“I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry…”

“Let me heal your hands Sae.” I wasn’t sure if I had heard him right until he took my bloody hands into his. I watched the torn flesh repair itself until they were nearly normal and he wiped the blood away with his sleeve.

“Don’t, I’ve ruined your clothes enough.”

“Stop it, it’ll wash out anyway don’t worry.” He kissed my hand and I swooned inside, how was I going to get through this month with him? Were we even going to make it?

“Now come on, let’s go and eat, you need your energy for the rocking we are about to do.” I reached up and stroked his face and I saw him glitter in response. This was love, this pure adoration he felt with me despite my outburst…that must be what love really is, he deserves better than me, and I’m afraid the next few weeks are only going to get worse. I kissed him softly, his fingers in my hair sending my nerves in a frenzy and I lost my breath.

“Kio…” I pulled him closer and tasted the soft skin of his neck and I heard him sigh.

“I know…damn I know, but you paid for this reservation and babe it’s Disturbed!” He would opt out of make-up sex for his favorite band, I must have done well after all.

“Then let’s go eat.” he stood and pulled me up to my feet, I had to get it together, I cannot ruin his birthday more than I already have.

K

He hadn’t said much the entire dinner and he was right back to masking his emotions from me but this time I didn’t open my mouth, I didn’t want to cause another upset like before. We left the restaurant and walked deeper into town to find a portal to the human realm. He was so quiet, and his eyes were so sad, I slipped my hand into his and he turned and stopped walking as he sighed.

“Listen, there is something I need to say.”

“Of course, you can tell me anything.” He looked as though he didn’t believe me.

“You are right, this month is very hard for me, I dread it every year and it gets worse the closer I get to that dreadful date. I’m so sorry that I put you through so much already and I think after tonight we should spend some time apart.”

“What do you mean…time apart?” He sighed and looked back into my eyes, this wasn’t good, this would ruin my plan for him, this can’t happen!

“Relax, I don’t want to break up, but with me feeling the way I am our dynamic has gotten toxic. If we keep on like this I am really going to do something to hurt you and I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened.” He lifted my hand and pulled up my sleeve to reveal the thick scars along my wrist from all those months ago, the one set of wounds I refused to heal.

“I still cannot forgive myself for these, how can I say I love you and still mistreat you this way? There is no way you think this isn’t the best choice for us to survive.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean, but you’ve seen me at my worst and you were there for me, you were the one to pull me back from the edge not anyone else! I can’t just leave you alone; you’ll lock yourself away and this pain inside you will fester and it will tear you apart. I will take a few punches if it means you aren’t alone in this.” He chuckled with sad eyes and rubbed my hand against his cheek.

“I knew you would say something like that…Kio you won’t like me at my worst.”

“You tried to kill me in a drunken scuffle, what, are you going to turn into a three headed creature and rip my body apart, taking turns eating my flesh as I let out gurgled screams through my own blood?”

“…no more horror novels for you. And no, that’s not it.”

“Then I’m not afraid, you met mine head on, so I’m willing to take it.” He sighed but turned to the portal, holding my hand as we went and we were on the outskirts of the grounds to the outside concert. Tens of thousands of people were standing in designated rows in front of the stage that was just beginning to go on. I barely heard the usher say we were in the front row and my brain stopped working.

S

“Did you know that they came from America originally, they came out of Chicago in 1994. David Draiman however was born in Brooklyn New York and he met the others in his early twenties. I mean it was like fate, can you imagine if he continued his life as a medical assistant how different this world would be?! He’s a damn hero!” He began acting like a little kid and I found it so cute the way he was jumping up and down and rambling like Levi does with his anime, only this I understood.

“I was like ten years old and my mother took me to an outside concert like this and I heard them play and I was just…astounded! And David sang _Sound of Silence_ and I felt like he was looking right into my soul! Now he knows how to send a message, his girlfriend committed suicide when they were teens and he tried to do the same but he didn’t die from the overdose like he intended and that is what inspired _Inside the Fire_ , he went through something like that and he went on to make sure someone didn’t make the same decision! When Mama bought me my first guitar I nearly went nuts!” We went to the front row and I saw his eyes widen as the band walked on stage.

“Holy shit, I think I’m having a heart attack, aw man I can’t breathe! That is David, David fucking Dairman is standing just forty feet from me!!” I could only laugh watching him bounce as he looked onto the stage.

“You are such a groupie, no different from the girls that chase us at school.”

“Call me what you want man, but that right there, Don Donegan, Jon Moyer…oh shit and Mike Wengren…I think I’m going to pass out! We are not on their level!” They began to address the crowd and the cheers erupted from all over, the guitar began and I watched my partner as he sang along, jumping with joy as they played. His soul was lighting up like a festival, I hadn’t seen him like this unless he was with me or on stage. It was like he had forgotten all about what had happened earlier. And yet I couldn’t… I lashed out at him repeatedly and he only showed me love in return, was he truly in love with me or was he some sort of masochist? Even so he didn’t deserve that and the closer we came to that day the more my rage consumed me. He didn’t notice when I left him to get drinks and I took the time away from him to think. He had been doting on me for the past week, he has been patient and loving, even going the extra mile for me when I lash out. Is this because I told him this month I hard for me? Is it because he really does sense what I’m feeling and wants me happy like he said? But would he really risk me hurting him just to make me less unhappy? Of course he would, his own family said that when he cares for someone he will see to their happiness and ignore his own feelings. I don’t want him to be a martyr for me…

“Hey sweetheart, why do you look so upset at a concert, I’ve never seen anyone with that face in an event like this.” The barista was pretty with blonde hair and brown eyes even for a human she was attractive and she was kind enough to make me want to confide in her.

“Tell me something, if you cared about a person but you constantly hurt them, would you stay away from them to keep them happy?”

“Well, I would say that if you really loved this person you wouldn’t hurt them at all.”

“I see.”

“But you are thinking of doing what is right for them and that is good!”

“What should I do if this person refuses to stay away…is willing to let themselves be hurt for my happiness?”

“She sounds like a total sweetheart.”

“I’m very lucky.”

“Well sugar I would tell you to simply not hurt her, but if it has gotten to the point of you thinking of leaving then maybe you should ask yourself whose happiness means more to you?” I took the drinks and sighed, she was right and I hated to admit it but I was as well.

“Thank you very much, keep the change.” She stuck the bill in her pocket with a sad smile and I turned to walk to the back. I showed them the badge that allowed me backstage and I pulled out the last of my savings.

“Listen, that young man down there in the front row with the cat’s eye necklace, his name is Kiomè Minamino. Today is his birthday and he’s a huge fan, I was wondering if you could let him play with them.”

“Look that’s great that it’s his birthday but we have many other fans out there that want a good performance.”

“He can play, I’m serious, he’s good.” I played my ringtone of one of our songs and he nodded impressed.

“Which song can he play?”

“All of them, just pick one and he can do it.” I handed him the wad of cash and he nodded before giving me back half.

“If he’s that good then this much would be robbery, I’ll talk to the guys.” I nodded and went back to my place beside him as the song finished.

“Where were you? You missed _Criminal_ , _Indestructible_ and _Stupify_!!” I petted his hair and he looked at me curious, the question was in his eyes but he didn’t ask, already my anger was beginning to silence him, this was the right thing to do.

“Excuse me everyone, sorry for the delay, we will continue the show momentarily.”

“What’s going on? Do you think someone broke a string, ugh that sucks mid-performance!”

“I understand there is a Kiomè Minamino out there with a birthday today, where is he, raise a hand dude!” He stared blankly up at them and I pointed right to him with a smile. He looked to me and then to the vocalist and pointed to himself in a daze.

“Why don’t you come up and play with us man, I’m feeling a little stricken!” he stood there for a moment hyperventilating and I had to nudge him forward before he literally jumped on stage and they handed him a guitar.

“Do you know the song?”

“Hell yeah I do!”

“Then start us out!” He couldn’t hide the little bounce he made just before I counted them off and they began to play. 

“ _You walk on like a woman in suffering, you wont even bother now to tell me why. You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment leaving me broken another time. You come on like a bloodstained hurricane, leave me alone let me be this time. You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption I don’t want to mention, the reason I know! That I am stricken and can’t let you go when the heart is cold and there’s no hope we know that I am crippled by all that you’ve done, into the abyss will I run!!”_ I walked back up the aisles as they played, stopping when Kio started the solo, he went from being the giddy groupie to that focused band mate I know him to be. He not only hit each note perfectly, but added his own flavor that got the audience screaming and the other members excited as they went into the finale. He was happy, I had made him happy on his birthday and that was what I set out to do.

“Hey sugar, you back already?” Ouch, I guess I have been taking them back tonight, that would turn into a problem later tonight as well.

“Yes, just one more please, and if someone comes looking for me can you give this to him?” She took the note with sad eyes and nodded. I turned back to watch him as the crowd cheered and then I took the portal back home.

K

I hadn’t seen Sae in almost four days, I had to come back to Devildom on my own after finding out he left me with nothing but a note saying he needed some space.

“He even went as far as to put a charm on his door to make it look like a plain wall! This is bullshit, he left me up there and all I get is a note saying ‘I’m putting your happiness before mine, we need some space apart.’ I mean who the fuck does that?! He wouldn’t even talk to me about it!” Barbatos scribbled his usual notes as I ranted, I put up with his anger for days and he pulls this, now I was getting pissed off.

“I think we both know why he is doing this, it goes back to your need to please others, we have talked about that for months.”

“Yes I know, I only feel I have worth when others experience happiness by my hand, I get that, but dammit this isn’t it! This isn’t about me, something is very wrong with him and he is suffering it alone! He said that he is only going to get worse as time goes on which is why he needs me!”

“Are you sure he needs you and not you that needs him to need you?” There he goes with his questions, they start out superficial and then they knock me out.

“Just out with it Barb, what are you thinking about?”

“You want him to understand that his birthday can be an enjoyable experience. You want him to see through your eyes that he is someone worth celebrating.”

“Yeah I said that.”

“But don’t you think in the thousands of years he’s been alive that his brothers haven’t tried the same thing? What makes you think that you will be the one to change his mind? Why do you need to be the one to do it Kio?”

“That isn’t it Barb, you are not reading into it right.”

“Then help me out.”

“I owe him to try, even if he doesn’t feel anything different about his birthday then at least he wasn’t alone with whatever is tearing him apart. He was there with me at the worst of my depression, I cannot leave him alone in this. And yes the night of my birthday was intense and I admit he scared me, but I saw the sadness in his eyes.” He wrote more notes and I turned to him feeling desperate.

“What is it that he’s not telling me, the brothers are so secretive about it, they are all acting like the house is a giant minefield! Do you know the whole story? I refuse to believe that he is that upset over Lucifer when he can just aggravate the shit out of him all month and be done with it!” He looked at me and continued to write.

“Barb you can see the future, and I know you know the past, what is it?!” He clicked his pen and looked at me with a poker face.

“That is not my business to tell and besides, I fully believe that if you go on this route, you will find the answers you seek, but there will be consequences.” What if this whole ordeal made him leave me for real…if he hasn’t already? Did I push him away again with my need to make him happy? But the note said he was putting my happiness before his, so did that mean he wanted to split or was this just a bit of space he needed? This is the longest we had gone without speaking to each other and it was driving me crazy with uncertainty.

“I used to say that it wouldn’t bother me, but now I don’t know.” I left him to sit by his “wall” to think; he was in there probably trying to read to take his mind off of whatever is driving him crazy. I pulled out my DDD and took a chance.

 **Kio:** Hey Angrybird, do you want to get something to eat?

 **Kio:** I get it, you want some space, but I just thought you would like to see how I glued Lucifer’s shoes to the floor again.

 **Kio:** Babe please talk to me, it’s been four days! I miss you! You haven’t even been in school and it’s driving me crazy. I’m not mad about you leaving, I just want to know you’re alright.

No answer. I even heard his device go off through the wall so I know he heard it. My heart began to burn and I stood with shaky legs to go back to my own room. Why would he outright ignore me, had I really messed our relationship up this bad. Were we over now? I hadn’t had a chance to make him happy yet!

I fell into my bed fighting tears and I caught that distinct scent on my pillow. I sat up and brought it to my nose, closing my eyes…it was Sae, he had been laying here recently. I looked around and he wasn’t in here, he must have left when my session ended, he knows my schedule and when I got up an envelope fell to the floor. I opened it to find a daisy with a letter in his handwriting.

_I would be a liar if I said I didn’t crave your gentle touch, to go without you is like being without cool water to drink. You quench me like no other sustenance in life ever could and you are so generous in your servings. You cool this burning rage inside me like no other but we both know I have burned your hand too many times. I cannot allow you to be burned by my wrath for the sake of you trying to cool it. That is why I stay away, but I crave you every day, I long for your soothing voice and gentle hands. I love you but I refuse to hurt you, please give me time, and forgive me._

I dug in my desk for the flower chart Tèa had given me so I could figure out the meaning of the flower, apparently it means gentleness. He stole my gimmick. Well at least it isn’t a break up, but when will he come out and worst of all what was this rage doing to him now that he was alone? I used to isolate when I felt low, sinking deeper into darkness, I didn’t want that for him. I rose to my feet and went back to the wall where I sat and just began to sing to him.

 _“You with the sad eyes, don’t be discouraged, oh I realize it’s hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all, the darkness inside you can make you feel so small.”_ I could hear faint rustling inside his room and the softest thud on the opposite side of the wall.

_“Show me a smile then, don’t be unhappy, I can’t remember when I last saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy and you’ve taken all you can bear, just call me up and I will always be there. ‘Cause I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors and that’s why I love you, so don’t be afraid to let them show, because your true colors are beautiful…Like a rainbow…”_

A single ding on my DDD and a heart emoji from him; oh Sae, you are so deep in the dark, but you aren’t there alone. I will do whatever it takes to make you smile again, all days of the year,


	4. Let Down the Walls and let me in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan had locked himself away from everyone in an attempt to deal with his inner anguish alone, while Kio desperately tries to get answers that are hard to come by. But something has to give, and as he finally gets him back he realizes that this plan of his may be more dangerous than even he anticipated.

Chapter 4

_“Big brother, are you coming, they have new cakes in the lunch room and I hear they have strawberries!”_

_“You and your strawberries, yes, yes, I’ll be right there.”_

_“Come on big brother, we have to get enough for everyone!”_

_“For everyone?”_

_“Yes, I don’t want anyone to be left out.”_

_“I’ll tell you what, how about we learn to make the cakes ourselves and we can eat them as often as we like?”_

_“Ohh, yes, then we can have a tea party! We can have a really nice party, Asmo will love the new tea set I have! I’m so excited!!”_

_“Yes ha, ha, let’s go look up the recipe.”_

I forced myself out of bed and looked into the darkness of my room, if darkness was the only thing I had to deal with then I would be much better off. But no, I have this burning rage that makes my body shake and a despair in my heart that burns any energy I have. I’m exhausted and at the same time I want to lash out, I hate this, I hate this month, I hate these damned thoughts!! I fell to the floor, too tired to take a step and I curled into myself. Kio wouldn’t allow me to get this bad, he would be doing something to cheer me up, he would be in my arms right now if I didn’t use that charm to remove my door. I can’t allow myself to indulge in him, I’ll only hurt him and that will be something else I would have to live with.

“Hey Babe, I just came to check on you.” His voice floated to me from the other side of the wall, it was like a cool breeze in an oven. He would come by and speak to me several times a day for a few days now; I would never respond but he never stopped and each time I heard him my body would follow it leaning against the wall and willing myself to not leave this room.

“Sae…? You haven’t been eating anything have you? Do you leave when we are sleeping? I haven’t smelled you in my bed in days I hope you are taking care of yourself.” I was weak, I only rested there for an hour when I left the letter, his nose was always good. But no, I haven’t been there since, I know if I leave this room now I will crawl into his arms and I would only destroy him.

“I’m seriously worried about you, it’s been a week, you can’t expect to stay in there forever do you?” No, just another two weeks or so…

“Listen, this isn’t good for you, I know you think you’re doing this for me, but I remember when I was at my worst in my depression you didn’t allow me to isolate like this, when I did it was so much worse. It was like I was sinking in this dark painful pit with no hope for getting out, the deeper I went the lower I became and yet I wanted to stay there. It was horrible, and I don’t want that for you…you…you aren’t hurting yourself are you?” I looked to the scratches all along my body and shuddered, I had to feel something other than this rage…don’t you see that?

“Baby just talk to me, say something so I know you’re okay.” I can’t, I have no idea what would come out of my mouth if I did…but I will let you know I’m alive. I found my DDD under the bed and text him a thumbs up emoji.

“I call complete bullshit on that, I can feel the depression through this wall…Sae you need help, if no one else let me be here for you please.” I want to, I want to go to you so bad, you don’t know what hearing your voice does for me.

“I have to go, there is an exam tomorrow, I have to study for it.” No, don’t go please! I moved to get up too quickly and fell back to my knees. I heard his movement stop and he sat back down, he must have heard me. It was quiet for several seconds and he just began humming. Such a sweet lullaby…I laid on the floor trying to ignore this rage and despair and focus on the melody my love sang to me.

K

“Why is no one trying to get him out of his room? This is ridiculous, it’s been a week, he needs food, water, social interaction; for fucks sake he even locked princess out, does he go crazy like this every year?!” I pulled everyone into the living room fully fed up with this situation and all their secrets. My sister looked to the brothers as they averted their eyes and my own anger hit a peak making me punch a hole right into the coffee table.

“Kio take it easy!”

“I WANT ANSWERS NOW!”

“You are acting like a spoiled child over a matter that-“

“A matter that what? Tell me, because no one is telling me what the hell is going on with him right now, why has he locked himself away?!”

“Well it hasn’t been this bad in a few hundred years.” Beel spoke up at last, finally some answers.

“But it does get bad?”

“Look on a good year we all pretend his birthday don’t exist and his mood swings are minimal and we go business as usual. On normal years he’s broody and pissy and will bite anyone’s head off that talks to him wrong. On a bad year…well, be happy he did lock himself up, ya got stuff started and he’s not in a good mood.”

“Once I had a bought him a book and gave it to him on his birthday and he proceeded to take a knife to all of my gaming consoles!”

“I keep hearing these horror stories but does anyone know why he acts this way about his birthday? Come on, this isn’t healthy at all! Last year I was in my own funk and didn’t notice it when he would snap occasionally, I chalked it up to him just being wrath!”

“Well…I remember during my first year everyone’s birthday party but Satan’s, now that I think of it he was moody during one of our book debates that October, he kicked me out of his room before it got too heated but I didn’t see him for days after that.”

“That was a great year.”

“But why, does anyone really know?” I looked around as they lowered their eyes and I stopped at Lucifer who sat stoically.

“Lu, I know you know something.” They all looked to him and he shrugged.

“Other than the obvious Kiomè we really don’t know.”

“You mean for thousands of years you have gone through this year after year and you never tried to figure out why?!”

“Ya seen what askin’ anythin’ does, what would ya suggest?!” He had a point there, but this still wasn’t right, this wasn’t healthy. They rose to leave and I grabbed Lucifer’s arm, I wasn’t done, not by a long shot.

“We need to talk, I know you know something more you have to.” He smirked and sat back on the couch with Tèa beside him.

“And what makes you believe that?”

“Because he came from you, it was your anger that brought him forth you have to have some sort of connection with him.”

“Honestly we haven’t been connected since his birth.”

“No, there is something more, I know it, if it had to do with the usual stuff he would just use this month to irritate the shit out of you and be done with it. He wouldn’t be in his room depressed and angry!” His face changed then, and he looked to the fireplace in a daze. 

“He’s depressed?”

“It’s so thick I can feel it through that wall, he’s hurting and I don’t know why.”

“I see…honestly that is something only he can tell you, he doesn’t confide in me.”

“Right.” This was getting me nowhere and no one was talking, I just had to hope he would come out on his own.

“One more thing, I had made the plans for the 20th and the payments have been made, it should total to about fifty thousand Grimm for the three venues.”

“Yes, that’s fine T`ea.”

“Yes, but if he doesn’t leave his room…”

“Don’t say that, he has to leave his room, he has to. But if he doesn’t…well, we tried right?” She nodded at me sadly and Lucifer was lost in thought again.

“It could be…but that’s impossible…”

“What is?” He looked back up to me and shook his head.

“Nothing important, keep trying, I think you talking to him is helping him. Isolating gets hard, he may come around.” He got up to leave and I sat there more confused than before.

“You are doing all you can for him Kio.”

“Am I sis? Am I really?” I stood and left I had a test to study for but I know I won’t focus in class because I’ll be thinking of the empty seat beside me.

S

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…don’t leave…” I uncurled from the floor, the burning taking my breath away. I felt so weak and exhausted and I couldn’t relax, the same things run through my head over and over again.

“Please…leave me alone, I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry…” I couldn’t stop shaking and I couldn’t breathe. I needed air, I needed to get out! I needed this burning in my heart to go away!

K

I felt my bed dip slightly and the creak of the springs brought me halfway out of my slumber. I thought I was dreaming when I felt arms around me but after feeling the way the body behind me shuddered I was pulled completely into consciousness.

“Sae, what’s wrong are you okay?!” He held me too tight for me to turn around but as I reached back I ran my fingers in his hair and he buried his face in my back.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He was shaking as he panted and I felt so sad, he was terrified.

“Angrybird… what’s wrong, talk to me.” He pulled me tighter into him still trembling and I felt helpless, I had no idea what I could do for him or even what was wrong but I knew he was suffering emotionally whatever it was. I began to hum to him like my mother would when I was and after a while he settled down and was breathing easily. He slowly loosened his grip and I turned around to look at him as I flicked my nightstand light on. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted, his hair was messy and his nail polish was severely chipped. His lips were dry which affirmed my suspicion that he hasn’t been taking care of himself.

“Sae, I’m going to get you some water okay, can you stay here for me; will you be here when I get back?” He looked up at me and nodded and he let me go to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water. I grabbed a few rolls from dinner as well, luckily Beel hadn’t been down for his midnight snack. I was honestly surprised to see him still there and I sighed with relief when he drank the water gratefully.

“I’m sorry Kio, I shouldn’t have come in here, I just couldn’t take it anymore, I had to see you.”

“I missed you too, I’m glad you finally came out, don’t be sorry!” He shook his head sadly and picked at the roll.

“What is going on…why are you feeling this way?” He put the roll down and refused to meet my eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about that, don’t ask me again.” His tone was final and I didn’t want to press him, I had just got him back after all. But something did get my attention, when he kept saying he was sorry before, it felt like he wasn’t talking to me.

“That’s fine, then let me hold you, sleep with me tonight you look like you haven’t been doing very well with that.” I climbed back into bed as he finished the water and looked at me.

“I shouldn’t be here, but I need you…I haven’t seen you shimmer like this for a week.” He cupped my face and kissed me timidly, I grabbed him and pulled him in to kiss again, putting my tongue in his mouth and reminiscing on how it tasted.

“I’ll do my best not to hurt you again, can I stay here?”

“I think it was me that invited you remember?” I pulled his head to my chest and lay back petting his hair, what is it with this month and why is he so fragile right now? He definitely didn’t want to speak on it, but this wasn’t right, he needed help.

“And even if you do, I don’t care, I have seen your nasty attitudes at their worst just like you met mine head on. I won’t leave you Sae, I know you don’t want to hurt me, that’s why I know whatever this is must be horrible for you. I’m going to make you happy again, I want you to be happy every day of the year and I don’t care how many years it takes. You would do the same for me.” I heard him snoring softly on my chest and petted his hair, he must not have slept well in days and yet he falls this fast by just being in my arms. So this is a delicate situation, well I will just have to be more delicate about it.

S

I shouldn’t have gone in there, I shouldn’t have gone to him but I was too weak to resist anymore. I hadn’t felt such peace in several days and I slept that way well into the next day. He did leave me to take the exam that had been the furthest from my mind at the time and when I awoke I wondered if I should leave again. I had made it a week but this feeling of anguish was just too strong and he was the only one to soothe the pain. I rose from the bed and found a plate of food with a letter on the nightstand.

_I want you to eat your fill, I will return soon. Please be here when I get back, you have no idea how gorgeous you look sleeping in my bed. I will do my best today and rush home to put you back in my arms._

_Your Kirame,_

_Kio_

“You are way too good at this.” I could do this, staying locked away only made this worse, if he wanted to be a good distraction for me then I will allow it, after that amazing sleep I couldn’t protest. Maybe if I focus on him and making him smile I could get through the rest of this month.

“I’m back, you haven’t eaten…?” He was suddenly in the doorway and I felt butterflies.

“I just woke up, is it after school already?” I reached for the plate but he took it away.

“I think you would like something hot, I bought some cheeseburgers, and if you’re good you can have a slice of this.” He pulled the fast food bag out of his backpack and a box with an entire red x red apple pie.

“You spoil me entirely too much Kio…” I put the food to my mouth and it was like I finally had some energy. It tasted good and I was so hungry.

“I love to spoil my man, is that wrong, you’re adorable when you smile.” He kissed my cheek as I ate and I felt myself blush.

“I smell cheeseburgers!”

“I got you, incoming!” He turned and threw two that Beel caught mid-air, he had even planned ahead.

“Yeah, thanks Kio! Hi Satan, it’s nice to see you again.” He waved nervously and went back to his room. I looked at my partner as he laughed and I felt a sting of regret.

“I’m sorry I left you up there, I thought that if we had some space apart then I wouldn’t hurt you. I wanted to put your happiness before mine and I failed.” He sucked his teeth and plopped onto his bed, lying back with a sigh.

“You talk to me like you’re some brute that likes to beat the shit out of me, you’ve only hit me once since we’ve been together and I told you I would fuck you up before I let you really hurt me again.” I thought back to the time I shoved him from the stairs at school making him break his leg, the guilt still pains me to this day, if he were fully human he could have died.

“So don’t worry about it, I’m not fragile and I can take a hit or two because I’m not afraid to dish it either if you go too far.”

“So in other words you have no problem with me yelling at you like an asshole as long as I don’t try to beat on you; and even if I do you will have no regret in kicking my ass?”

“Hmm, yup pretty much.”

“That isn’t right.”

“Neither is whatever is going on with you. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, but I’m not leaving you alone with it. This week messed you up bad and if you slept all day then I know it’s true. If you need to blow off steam that’s cool too, I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose but if it gets bad I will do what I have to.” I just didn’t understand him, but at this point what choice did I have? He was a soothing remedy, and he distracted me from this pain, but I worried that I would lash out at him in the near future, there were only four days left…

K

“You are too good to me Kio…” I looked over at him as he threw his wrapper back in the bag and I felt so sad. What was torturing him so much that he wouldn’t speak of it? Why was he hurting so much and what can I do to make it better? I pulled him down and he leaned over me with adoring eyes.

“Would you stop saying that already, it’s my job to be good to you, I’m your man after all. Besides I enjoy spoiling you rotten.” His kisses her passionate and I pulled him closer into me, his hands quickly unbuttoned my uniform jacket and began to run up my stomach and caress every inch of my torso.

“I missed you, I need you Kio.” I could feel myself begin to heat up with desire as his nibbles went down my neck and I let out a soft moan.

“I need to…close the door Sae.” He let me go and I stood to walk to the door, my head was too fuzzy to use my mind, I could hardly walk straight. I closed it softly and locked it and I felt his hands on me again as he pulled my jacket from me and tossed it to the chair. I could feel his desire, his love and passion and it made me hot and I leaned back into him as bit into my neck with a low growl.

“Can I have you?”

“Gee, I don’t know, I think you’re supposed to wait thirty minutes after eating.” He hugged me close as he chuckled, I missed hearing him laugh this week.

“Always such a smartass…” I turned and he wrapped his arm around my waist as he gave me his tongue. Whatever was bothering him before, there was no sign of it here, for now it was the furthest from his mind and that was good at least for a little while he can feel better.

“What are you going to do about it?” I let my hands travel along his abs and he quickly removed his shirt before pulling me in again. I was spun around and the next thing I know I was back in my bed making out with him and feeling his bare chest against mine. He moved downward along my stomach, kissing, caressing and loving every square inch of me making my back arch and my breath catch. I loved the way he touched me, like he adored every bit of me, it drove me crazy. I unfastened my belt and pants just before he kissed and licked around my belly button and I lifted his face in my hand. His eyes were glazed and full of lust and thankfully none of the sadness from before.

“Come here Babe, come to me, I don’t want you to be sad anymore.” I saw the desperation as he came back to put his mouth to mine, using his free hand to free himself. I lifted my leg around him and he bit my neck as he slowly filled me. He moved slowly, planting kisses on my neck and face as I raked at his back.

“I love you so much Kio…you are always so good…” His praises always embarrassed me, the way he touched me, and whispered his adoration felt like he were worshipping me and it only made me hotter. I grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back making him groan and blush. I pushed him onto his back and leaned over him, making him redder and tugged on his hair again.

“You look so hot right now, who’s my hot blonde?”

“I am…”

“Who’s my sexy bombshell?”

“Me…”

“Yes the hell you are.” I bit the hell out of his chest and began to lick it, we figured out a while ago that when I lick a small wound like this it gives him a lot of pleasure, it may have to do with my healing abilities but I would never know before considering I don’t just lick random people.

“Oww, ohh that feels good…” I then bit his bottom lip and brought it into my mouth making him moan. His hands moved upward caressing my thighs and up to my stomach, I hadn’t seen him in a week and I was in the mood to play.

“You left me for a week, you’ve been very bad.” I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes and I licked his lip again.

“I’ve been bad…I need to be punished.” I bit his chest harder, drawing blood and he cried out a little. He reached down and began to stroke me and I loosened my grip on his hair.

“That’s good…” I leaned down and licked his wound making him gasp and pant.

“What do you want me to do, how can I make it better?” He looked so cute as he pleaded with me, I reached back and caressed him making him twitch in my hand. I loved taking control of him like this.

“You know what to do.” He flipped me onto my back again and started kissing and licking my neck, working his way down until he put me in his mouth. I had to cover my mouth or else everyone else would know what felt about his mouth. He took me all the way down his throat, gripping me as he worked his tongue around me and I covered my face with a pillow as I ran my other hand in his hair.

“Oh fuck…Babe that’s so good! Fuck I’m already close…” He only worked his tongue faster and I exploded right in his throat. It made me dizzy and I felt high as a kite in a way only he can accomplish. It wasn’t moments later I was jerked forcefully downward and he was over me again with fire in his eyes.

“Did I appease you, did I make it better?” His hand gripped my throat in dominance and I relished in it and submitted completely.

“Yes, that was great, you’re so good.” I felt him inside me again and he moved much rougher this time and he held my throat firm so I couldn’t reach for him so I just rubbed his chest and I watched him climb higher and his face was so hot.

“Does it… feel good to you… Babe?”

“Yes, you feel so good. Your soul looks so pretty, oh shit I can’t take it, that face…when you make that face…” He released my neck and kissed me picking up speed and my own toes began to curl.

“Kio…baby I’m close…” I wrapped my arms around him as he moaned in my neck, I wanted more than anything to give him all of me, I would do anything to see he never feels what he did last night again.

“It’s okay, come for me…I want you to.” He took a hand and gripped my hip as he slammed into me hard. He shivered and panted as he emptied into me before rolling off of me trying to catch his breath.

“I have no idea what came over me… I hadn’t intended to do that when you said that. You make me feel so special… I just…” He looked over at me and his eyes lit up before they softened. I had to keep him smiling, this month and forever after if I could.

“Oh damn, I think the pie’s cold now.” He pulled me close laughing and kissed my face. His brother’s may have tried before, but the only advantage I had was that I would spoil him no matter the date, this might just work, I had four days to make it happen.

S

“What are you doing now?” I found him at my locker with a book in his hand and a box of what looked to be treats. He was trying to put it in my locker before my class ended, but I caught on to his routine.

“Oh…I had gotten the new part of the series for Vengeful Valkyrie and thought you would want to read it together tonight.” He was relentless, I took the book in my hand and looked over the cover, this book came out this morning and he had gotten his hands on it…he had to have planned this in advance…

“And the box, I take it you were just in town and thought I would like them?” He handed it over and I opened it to find more expensive treats as he had bought me every day. But within this box was another box, inside two tickets to an art showing in Paris, and a pamphlet for a new section opening in the Shanghai library in China, and dinner reservations to a cat café in Peru!

“What is all of this?! What in the world did you spend for all of this?!”

“Not you’re problem, what will be your problem is what you will wear because I am taking you out tomorrow.” He smiled that usual cheesy smile and took the smaller box away from me.

“I don’t get it, I know you want to make me happy but this is too much Kio!” He put his finger to my lips and kissed my nose.

“Ah-ah, don’t you worry your pretty little head about a thing, I am going to pamper you and the only thing I want to hear is ‘Oh Kio, you know me so well, how can I ever return the love and adoration you show me?’ and I will just say ‘Shh my darling, don’t speak, let your lips do the talking for you.’”

“I think I knocked something loose when I hit you.” He just continued to smile and something in my mind set off alarms but I wasn’t sure what it was.

“I will be by your room tonight and we can experience this new story together. I have to get back to class.” He kissed me and walked away with a pep in his step. I placed the book in my locker and I saw the box I had placed there nearly two weeks ago, it was Kio’s birthday gift and I had never gotten the chance to give it to him. Damn…he’s been lavishing me with gifts all month and…

“He’s been lavishing me with gifts all month…” I thought of his words, he’s taking me out…tomorrow. He had been distracting me so much that I didn’t even remember today’s date. I looked to the date on the calendar in my locker and there it was…today was the 19th, he had planned this elaborate outing to be on my birthday!! The bastard!!

I tore the month from the Calendar and ripped it to shreds my eye caught the picture of us together and all I felt was burning rage.

“Damn you!” I tore the picture down and slammed my locker shut, he was going to pay for this.

K

“Kiomè!!” Uh-oh, so much for the plan of telling him outright, he was coming this way and he looked pissed which meant he figured out what was happening. He came around the corner and my sister jumped in his path with a smile.

“Hi Satan, I have a few questions about the algebra exam we just took I don’t think the professor gave us the correct formulas to go over but you know, she insisted she was right and-“

“Get the hell out of my way Jetèa!!” He went to shove her out of the way and she threw a dusty cloud of pollen into the air above him, he stopped moving for a moment and then looked at her confused.

“Why am I here, my class is the other way…”

“I wanted to talk about our algebra exam remember?” She showed him the paper again and he looked it over with a nod and I sighed so loud I thought the whole school would hear.

Later in the halls Jetèa came up to me with a serious look on her face.

“Oh look lecture time.”

“If I hadn’t wiped the last five minutes of his memory he would have torn you to shreds, this is far beyond just making things right Kio this is getting dangerous!”

“It’s fine, he forgot right, so there won’t be an issue.”

“And if he figures it out again, what if you guys are at the Louvre and it hits him that this is all a birth-” 

“Shhh, don’t say the b-word! Look I plan to do all of this under the guise of a date, if I never mention it then he’ll never know.”

“This is dangerous Kio, something has to give.”

“Tell you what, if things get really bad I will call you okay, I will let you know that I’m a-okay.” She sighed and I patted her head.

“Just be careful, you are turning into me, sometimes you have to leave things alone.”

“Of course I will, Sae wouldn’t hurt me, I know him.” I walked away looking confident but inside I knew I had to heed her warning, if he found out that I had tricked him so to speak I stand to have a lot to lose, I love him to death, but not enough to let him kill me. Would he really hate me for this? I wasn’t sure anymore, I knew that as much as I knew what his whole problem was in the first place.


	5. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio is now increasingly afraid that this plan will backfire in the worst way but he refuses to give up. He proceeds to give Satan his best day ever only for it to turn dark.

Chapter 5

K

I hadn’t been this nervous since I came out to my entire family, the reading we had done together was torture, all I kept thinking about was how he looked when he was coming my way earlier. He was pissed, like a second from changing into his demon form pissed and he was coming for me! Would we have had to fight, would he have tried to kill me? And all the while he looked so content to read the book I bought for him, I had been succeeding in distracting him, spending every spare moment I could to keep his thoughts from tomorrow be it gifts, love letters, food flowers or just attention. The only thing I couldn’t help were his nightmares, it only meant that I had to really lay on the charm to cheer him up in the morning. But I worried that even I wouldn’t be able handle this, I was willing to take on whatever before but as the seconds ticked down…I became afraid of him.

“Kio, thank you for the book; that was sweet of you to leave it in my locker like that. I can only imagine what Rayne will do to get out of the dungeon before she is sacrificed to the dragons.” I lay beside him in his bed with all of those swirling emotions while he smiled, he forgot that he figured out my plan and was back to being as happy as he could be during this time. I however…

“Yeah, I can’t believe her own parents sold her to those savage people. I mean I get not being able to make by, but they knew what they wanted to do to her.”

“You know as well as I do that every family has their drama.”

“Yeah, that much is true I guess.”

“Are you alright, you seem really low.”

“Yeah…I’m just not feeling too great…” I was giving the most here and I stood to lose the most because of it. If this backfires I will lose him…I was warned about this in the beginning but I thought I could help him see just how special he was. But it seems I wasn’t doing that at all, no matter how hard I tried.

“Baby…oh Kio, don’t cry…talk to me.” He held me and it only hurt worse, I had put myself so far out there and it was for nothing, he may never forgive me for this and all I was doing was loving him.

“You’ve been so amazing to me, and here I didn’t even think about what it might be doing to you. There is no way I can tell you how much I appreciate and adore you enough.” He kissed me all over my face as he said these sweet words and yet all I could think about was that look when he was angry at me.

“I want to tell you something, these past few weeks have been hell for me and you are the one who has made it bearable. I hid here so I wouldn’t hurt you and I only fell deeper into despair without you. Even though I pushed you away you came to talk to me, though I lashed out at you, you remained patient and loved me. I will just say it plainly Kio, I need you. To say I love you anymore seems too minimal to express what I feel for you. I want more than anything to show you the same love and devotion that you have done with me. I don’t want you to ever shed a tear again.” He reached over and pulled out a box to hand me and I sat up looking at him curiously.

“I meant to give this to you on your birthday but I ruined everything.” I opened it to find a photo album and alongside it a smaller box.

“This photo album will show you memories that are connected to the pictures, this way we never forget how far we came and how much farther we have to go.” I looked over the cover and I looked at the pictures we had taken together, some were with us and others with the rest of the brothers as well. The most recent picture was the time we went out to a club together.

“I remember this, you started that fight with those jerks.”

“How did I start that fight, you were the one that bloodied their noses!”

“They shouldn’t have put their hands on you, I wanted to break their arms.”

“And I’m the one with the temper.”

“Don’t come at my man, you want a fight you’ll catch one quick that way.” I laughed at the memory and there were so many pages after this that were empty, he wanted to make more memories with me. I picked up the smaller box and eyed him suspiciously.

“And what’s this, you’re not proposing to me are you, I’ll punch you here and n-” it was a gold plated guitar pick…on one side it had a flaming unicorn with a phoenix, on the other the words _Kio + Sae_ were engraved.

“You don’t have to use it, I just thought it would be a good memento…Kio?” Damn now I was feeling spoiled, he pretty much told me that he wants to stay with me long term in just two gifts, and this pick…

“Sae…I wanted to take you out tomorrow, it was going to be a surprise but I wasn’t sure if you would go. But after this, I really want to treat you.” He smiled and tilted his head and I let out a silent sigh of relief.

“You are doing way too much for me Kio.”

“Please, let me take you out, all I’ve done doesn’t compare to playing on stage with Disturbed Sae, I still owe you.” He sighed and I kissed his hand.

“Please, go out with me.”

“Okay, okay sure, but this has to be the last time Kio. If you keep on everyone will think I’m with you for your money or something.”

“Really, I could swear it was for this sexy smile of mine. I mean I don’t mind making you my trophy husband, you’re certainly pretty enough to fit the part.” I laughed but he was so red in the face that I had to think for a moment about what I said.

“W-why would you say such things…let’s go to bed, what time are we leaving?”

“About ten hours from now.”

“You tell me at this short of notice?!”

“Like I said, I wanted it to be a surprise.” He nodded and laid down after turning out the light. I wanted him up and ready before he had a chance to wonder what day it was. I had only one shot to get this to work.

S

He was the first to wake up and dress, I awoke to him standing over me with a smile wearing a black jacket with blue trim and silver shirt, his black jeans paired with a studded belt and choker that matched perfectly with his arm warmers and bracelets. I rose from bed half awake and saw that he had an outfit picked out for me.

“Sorry, I just didn’t trust you to match.”

“Ha, ha…”

“Now hurry we are going to be late for breakfast. Take a shower and be down at the entrance hall.” I gathered my clothes and wondered just what was going on, breakfast shouldn’t be served for another hour or so. Nonetheless I showered and dressed in the black leather jacket and grey shirt with blue jeans and a red belt. I noticed that I had no pockets in this jacket as I went to get my DDD but it was gone, maybe he thought of that and picked it up for me. I wondered if we would be overdressed as I walked down the hall, but before I could think more on it I was met with Jetèa and Beel.

“Hey Satan, how are you today?” Honestly I have been feeling a whirlwind of things, it was like a black storm cloud was raging inside me and within the eye of that storm was this bright beam of sunlight and a beautiful rainbow. He was truly keeping me together and I appreciated him more than anything for it.

“I’m fine, Kio is taking me out on a date and it had better be good if he has me up this early to leave for it.” They nodded blankly and it didn’t sit well with me.

“Do you two know something?”

“I know that Kio wants to make you happy, I think he would do anything to make that happen.” Beel smiled softly as he said this and it warmed my heart, they could see this as well. 

“Yes, I feel very lucky to have him.” Jetèa came forward and hugged me tight which surprised me and I hugged her back. I had loved her once, but in her choosing my brother I found something I wasn’t sure I could be without at this point.

“My baby brother has always been soft hearted, he had been so afraid to show that for years until you awakened something inside of him and gave him a reason to be himself. Thank you Satan, and Beel is right, he will do whatever it takes to see you smile.” Even at his own expense, I know that; I still had no idea why he was crying last night. Did I do something to hurt his feelings, was all this doting on me taking a toll on him? I should have turned him down if that were the case, but he had everything ready for me already, it would have made things worse. Besides I needed to be distracted from this storm inside me. 

“I suppose I should tell Lucifer that I’m leaving so he doesn’t burst a blood vessel, where is he?” They looked to each other and shrugged.

“We don’t know, I was looking for him and he isn’t in his room, I guess he’s just working somewhere in private.”

“I see, well tell him I’m out and don’t wait up.” I passed them and saw him at the bottom of the stairs, he looked nervous as though this were a first date or something and it was cute. He looked up and his face quickly turned into a smile as I descended the stairs to him.

“Hail Satan…”

“Shut up smartass!” I laughed at him, he had no idea how good he in fact looked, the way he had his hair combed back made me want to mess it up again. I could still make out my bite marks on his neck from days prior…

“Come on, we are going to be late.”

“Oh wait I have to say goodbye to princess first!” I had nearly forgotten, she will fret if I don’t tell her I’m leaving. 

“Princess, where are you sweetie?” I heard her bell and she padded her way over to me, her brilliant blue eyes looking at me in adoration. I picked her up and nuzzled her cream colored fur as she purred.

“Daddy is going away, I will bring you something back okay? Maybe a toy, you’ve gotten a little chubby lately.”

“Course she does, damn cat eats better than we do!” Mammon came over to grab his own jacket as if to leave.

“Yes she does and you are going to make sure she follows her feeding schedule while I’m gone.” He stepped back with a chagrined look on his face.

“Whaa? But the Casino is opening a new roulette table today, why do I gotta do it?”

“Because Beel will eat her food, Belphie will sleep through her feeding times, Asmo is not going to remember and Levi leaves his room so little he forgets I have a cat at all.” He turned away with a chuckle and a sneer.

“So that ain’t my problem, find somebody else I’m out-” Kio gripped his shoulder hard and whispered in his ear making my brother turn pale.

“So when does she eat again?”

“She is to have one can of Prissy Kitty delight at eight, one, six and a before bed snack at ten if she is good. She needs to have an hour of playtime between three and four or else she gets restless and begins clawing furniture. You are also to make sure she is brushed one hundred times at five and if she begins chewing on her claws it means they are shedding wrong and you are to trim them as well. Do not forget to rotate and fluff her pillow at noon or else she will not be able to take her after lunch nap and she will get grouchy. Other than that she is self-reliant. ” He wrote this down nodding as I went on. I had no idea when I would return so I had to be certain all was covered.

“Wait how does all this get done when we are at school?!”

“I come back here of course.”

“That’s dedication…okay sure I got her handled.” He reached for her and I pulled her away with a stern look.

“Mammon if anything happens to Princess Elora Reign I promise you that the rest of your miserable life will be full of pain and suffering to the fullest extent!”

“I got it already, me and lil Princess here will have a great time won’t we? Who’s a sweet little Nekoburro…” He reached to pet her only to be met with a fierce hiss and spit. 

“Looks like someone likes you Mammon, come on Sae we have to go.” I sat her down and she rubbed my leg one last time before I left.

“What did you tell Mammon anyway?”

“Oh, I said that if he didn’t do this then I would simply tell Lucifer about the credit card bill he is hiding under his mattress and the next time I take you out will be on his tab.”

“I see, well where will we be eating breakfast?”

“Take a guess?”

“I know there is a good selection at Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Nope.”

“Are we picking something up from Madame Screams?”

“Uh-uh.” His smile grew wider and I had a feeling that once again he went over the top for me. 

“Why are we at a portal Kiomè?” He laughed and took both of my hands as he walked backwards.

“Come with me my love, to what will become your best day ever.” He pulled me forward and I stepped into a place that I knew instantly was no longer the Devildom, the sun shined and people bustled about.

“We…are in China, we are having breakfast in China?”

“Yup, right there, at the Shanghai Café. Now I want you to eat your fill because we have a big day ahead of us!” He was so excited he was almost childlike as he bounded around with my hand in his. There was none of the sadness on his face from last night and that relieved me, I wanted him to smile today, it was time I put forth the same effort he did.

K

If I hadn’t reminded Mammon what day it was he would have ruined this day before it even began and I would have made his life hell! Right now it was still the 19th and by the time we went to all of the different stops he won’t realize that I was using Devildom time for this outing, but the last stop in Peru will mark the 20th and that will be the one I will have to be the most cautious about.

“Now tell me what you want to eat.” We sat down and he looked over the menu before his eyes flicked back up to me.

“Kio…you are something else.”

“Ha, and then some!” He laughed as he set the menu down and sighed.

“I will have the soybean milk and fried dough sticks.”

“Sweet, I will go with the steamed buns.” We waited for the food to come out and he was really quiet. I wanted desperately to ask him if he was alright but I knew better, he definitely wasn’t but he was putting up a good front. In honesty so was I, the anxiety I was feeling was crippling but I kept that smile on my face and I kept my tone happy. I had to do this for him. 

“Kio…you never told me what was wrong last night.” Dammit, I had hoped he would forget that! I felt my chest tighten and I fought hard to keep my breathing steady.

“All of this is taking a toll on you, I can see it and I wish I could say that I wasn’t giving you hell but I would be lying. I wish you wouldn’t go so far to pamper me, I never asked for it and I don’t need it. I am happy that you think of me however and I want to give you everything you’ve given me, I want you to be happy Kio, truly…thank you for being the best thing to happen to me.” I smiled and laughed, I had to keep the mood light, I couldn’t let things get too dark and deep.

“Well don’t thank me until the day is done!” The food came out and I saw his eyes light up as he saw my food.

“The buns…they are little cats, they are so cute!” I gave him one and he was so stricken with it he didn’t want to eat it, I knew he would love them, it’s why I chose the place.

“What in the world are you doing now Kio?” I blindfolded him and lead him through town, the next stop was sure to keep him distracted for hours.

“Okay, take the blindfold off.” He stood there in awe as he looked to the sea of books that surrounded him at every angle.

“This is the second largest library in the world, I thought you would like to check out a few things. The owner is going to let us pay for them.”

“This is amazing…and I can really choose what I want?”

“Of course, you know I love my little bookworm, go have fun and I will be looking for a few things myself.” There was excitement all over his face as he turned around wondering where to go first. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat in a big chair and picked up a leisure book to read, my Chinese wasn’t too great but some of our kanji wasn’t too different from their writings. I wondered if this day would work out for him after all, he said he wanted to see me smile and I owed it to him to do so. He had to be happy no matter the cost…but I couldn’t shake this fear and anxiety, I love him so much it hurts. Will this really be the last time I do anything for him?

S

“Okay…I think I will add this to the pile as well.” I added another novel to the cart as I looked over the other titles. First I was going to brush up on my Mandarin and then I was going to dive into every one of these novels and biographies. I still couldn’t tear my eyes away from the archives of the Qing and Ming Dynasties, I couldn’t take these with me but I Couldn’t stop reading, the history was incredible!

“Hey Babe, we’ve got to go are you ready to check out?”

“Already? We’ve only been here an hour at most!” He came over laughing quietly and put his arms around my waist as he read over my shoulder.

“Actually it’s been close to six, we have to get to our next stop before it starts.”

“You mean this isn’t it?” I felt his lips on my ear as he hugged me tight and I had never felt so warm inside…damn him, he knows how to tug my heart in little ways.

“Nope, I have another surprise for you, are you alright with just these?” I looked to the stack of two hundred books and sighed.

“It will have to do, I don’t want us to be late right?” He stepped back and put his hands in his pockets with a smile.

“Come with me.” Why did I feel butterflies at his tone? We checked out the books and he left them with someone to put them in a safe place as we went to another portal.

“I would ask where we are going now but that seems moot at this point doesn’t it.”

“Yep, so just hold on and enjoy the ride.” He grabbed me around my waist and we went through to a completely different atmosphere.

“The Louvre!! We’re going to the Louvre!?” He laughed at my reaction as he pulled me forward into the museum.

“The original Mona Lisa, the Venus de Milo, the actual Seated Scribe; these are remarkable and still in very good condition!” I was surrounded by all of the amazing arts of the human world and so many beautiful paintings, sculptures and people of culture that would appreciate it! They had even served us wine!

“This…I loved this. Wine, music, beautiful art and people who appreciate the culture, I can get used to being spoiled Kio.” I stood looking at _the Death of Sardanapalus_ as I heard him chuckle at me. There was such a light in his eyes when he turned to me.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.”

“That I’m starting to enjoy being spoiled by you?”

“That you are happy.” There it was, the slight bit of sadness in his eyes that made me worry about him.

“Kio-”

“My look at the lovely couple, how nice to see young love.” An elderly woman with snow white hair and thick glasses hobbled over to look at us and I saw Kio’s eyes light up with delight as he smiled at her.

“Yes Ma’am, I am taking the love of my life out this evening, we are enjoying the beauty of the Louvre together.” The woman turned to me and I bent down as she reach up and pinched my cheek adoringly.

“Oh what a lovely young lady.” If she weren’t old and obviously had bad eyes I would have pummeled her for that.

“Simply stunning.” 

“I remember when my Charlotte was your age sweetie, she had such lovely golden hair just like yours, but it was much longer.”

“You know us youths and our fashion.” He could hardly contain his laughter!

“I won’t keep you two, enjoy your youth and love while you can, because you can never get both back.” I nodded and she hobbled away as Kio exploded with laughter.

“Oh you would think that’s funny!”

“Even grandma agrees that you are the pretty one, don’t be mad at that be proud!”

“That’s just because she didn’t get a good look at you, she obviously has cataracts.” He laughed harder and shook his head. 

“Okay, we have one more place to go, I know you’re hungry, it’s time for dinner.”

“And let me guess, we are going to have croissants on the Eiffel Tower, or S-cargo at the Sainte-Chappelle?”

“Is that what you want, because I can make it happen.” Why did he look so serious?

“I was joking…obviously.” I didn’t understand all of this, one moment he was his normal boisterous self and the next he seemed deep in his own mind. If it weren’t for the whirlwind of my own emotions I would be able to focus on why he was acting so strange.

“Well come on, we have one more stop and I know you will like this one!” And just like that he whisked me off to another portal and blindfolded me.

K

“Are you sure this is the last one because I don’t know how many more surprises I can take.” His mood remained stable all day and I was so glad for that, I just had to take him to one more place and I was home free.

“Yes this is the last one, now watch your step, there you go. Yes, hello Mr. Minamino party of two, I’m here for the reservation. Yes thank you. Come on Sae right over here.” I sat him down and I took my seat across from him as I prepared to hide the lead ball in the pit of my stomach, this was the last stop, if we make it home we might just make it all the way. I had to follow through, this had to see it to the end.

S

“Okay, take the blindfold off!” He sounded so excited and I pulled off the blindfold to see over two dozen cats walking around me. They were so adorable, there were Sables, Calicos, Russian Blues, Turtle shells and even a Himalayan was perched on the table in front of me! 

“This is a cat Café, this is amazing!” I couldn’t believe it, he took my favorite things and made an entire day for me to enjoy them! I picked up the sweet little black kitten and snuggled him close to my face as he mewed. An orange tabby climbed into my lap and began to purr and I reached down to pet him as a turtle shell climbed onto my shoulder.

“This is the greatest…Kio why…?” I was near tears and he looked at me so happily, I played on the floor with them with toys and let them climb on me as they pleased. 

“Oh don’t be jealous, would you like to be scratched too? Come here.” The tiny black kitten vied for my attention again and I cuddled him close, playing with his paw pads.

“And you’re in luck Babe, it’s not a trash bag.”

“Fuck you Kio.”

“If I’m lucky right?” 

“Smartass…” I couldn’t possibly be mad at him though, he really pulled through with this stunt. This day…this was everything I could ever want, this was the best day of my life and he gave it to me. I was actually as happy as I could ever be.

_ “I don’t care what the other’s say, I love him brother.” _

_ “This is unheard of, you know that, how will it ever work?!” _

What…what is this…?

_ “I don’t care, even if I outlive him, my life will be fulfilled because he was in it. To have someone like that is the greatest thing I could hope for! The others can spread their talk, I will keep seeing him!” _

No…why are these thoughts coming now? Why can’t I just be happy and forget about this?!! I looked to the many cats that had perched all over my body and they were so adorable.

_ “What did you do?! Tell me what did you do?!!” _

_ “I had to do it, I had to save him he was dying there was nothing that human medicine could have done!” _

_ “Then that means he should have died!! If Father finds out-” _

_ “Father won’t find out, and even if he does I wouldn’t change my choice, you will understand when you find someone you love Lucifer.” _

The burning rage came full force and the cats scurried away from me. I couldn’t breathe, what is going on, I had done well to keep this at the back of my mind why now?! I looked to the black kitten in my hands and that’s when I noticed the name on the collar again…Lilith…the kitten was a girl, and her name was Lilith of all things. I looked around trying to find something to ease this rage but another thought came to mind that only made it burn hotter.

K

“Kiomè…what day is it?” Oh no…no this was bad, he looked just as bad as he did several days ago. He rolled onto his knees clutching his chest, his eyes shadowy and his breathing labored.

“I…I don’t know really, we have been going to different parts of the world so-”

“DON’T FEED ME YOUR BULLSHIT, TELL ME WHAT DAY IT IS!!!” I was panicking, I couldn’t breathe and my hands shook violently as I motioned for the table.

“You have to be hungry, you should come and order some f-“ A vase came at my head that I narrowly dodged and he stood leering at me hatefully.

“Where is my DDD…”

“I…I don’t know, I thought you had it.” He had me on the ground in an instant, he leaned over me with glowing eyes and I could see he was about to change.

“Sae…baby please I only wanted to make you happy…”

“You picked these clothes, the jacket doesn’t have pockets and I haven’t seen my DDD since I left to shower! I assumed you had it but it was so I wouldn’t know what day it was wasn’t it?” Yeah he was dead on, I didn’t want him to check the time and know the date.

“Don’t you dare lie to me…”

“Yes…it’s true that is why I took it.”

“What. Day. Is. It!!” I was so scared, I could feel his energy pushing me down as his anger got higher and I started to have a panic attack.

“I-I’m s-I’m sorry, I just wanted…” He reached in my pocket and took my device from me and looked at the date and his eyes slowly looked over to me.

“Sae…?” 

“Excuse me, you are upsetting the cats, I will have to ask you to leave.” The waitress stepped back after seeing the look in Sae’s eyes but he simply got up and walked out, leaving my DDD on the floor. Oh damn, I’ve really done it now, what triggered this reaction? I was terrified but I couldn’t leave him to wander Peru all alone. I stood on shaky legs and went out the door, luckily I didn’t have to run far down the road to find him again.

“Sae, baby please!” He stopped but kept his back to me, I could tell he was trying to control himself and I could just make out his heavy breathing in the light of the sunset.

“Kiomè…you told me in the beginning that you were doing these things for me to make me happy. You said that you wanted to distract me from what I had been feeling because you care about me.”

“Yes, of course!”

“But this, you planned all of this to be on my birthday…”

“Yeah…I did.”

“So was this whole thing because I have been feeling bad or because you wanted to celebrate my birthday, and I want the truth.” His voice was low and controlled he turned around and I felt the lump in my throat get bigger.

“That’s complicated to answer…”

“Was this day meant to celebrate my birthday?!” He looked so angry with me, this was what I was afraid of.

“Yes…yes it was, I just wanted you to be happy…I wanted you to be happy no matter the day of the year and I wanted you to see it was possible!” He cursed under his breath and turned away I dialed my sister on my DDD so she could get a trace on my location in case this got worse, I had no idea what he would do and my fear heightened as he laughed.

“I should have known, I asked only one thing of you and you went above and beyond to do the opposite!!” He turned back around and he saw me flinch and he tilted his head.

“Oh I want to hurt you, I want to tear you apart! But I also know why you did this and I know you…this…this is why you’ve been acting so sheepish and crazy! You were afraid of my reaction but you did this anyway! Your own family has said it, you will give and give and give until you break just as long as the person you are giving to has a smile on their face!” I was shaking, why was I shaking so hard, I couldn’t slow my breathing just like I couldn’t slow what was happening.

“Are you going to hurt me Sae? I don’t want to fight you…” He sighed and cursed again as he paced and I stood there like a child being scolded by a parent.

“No, of course not you stupid, crazy beautiful thing you! You did all of this for me, you put everything on the line for me again so I could never hurt you for that! But dammit Kio, I told you I didn’t want this, you lied to me, you tricked me by doing all of these things all month long so I wouldn’t notice when you took me out for my birthday!!” I stepped forward but he only stepped back, lied to him, I wouldn’t go that far, I couldn’t say I lied!

“Sae I didn’t lie, I never had any intention of deceiving you, this was the same throughout I hated seeing you upset!” He wasn’t even hearing me now, he shook his head as he sighed.

“Today was the best day I’ve had since as far back as I can remember…and I hate you for it.”

“Babe…”

“This...this was a mistake…”

“What do you mean?!”

“Us, this relationship, it was a mistake! I should have taken this into consideration when I said I wanted to be with you, but knowing who you are…it should never have been. I’m sorry Kio, but this is over.” He turned to walk away and I felt like I was just shot in the chest. How dare he, how dare he pull this away from me when I had done everything for him!

“NO!!” He turned back and looked at me surprised, my own anger was hitting a high and I couldn’t hold back all of the other emotions I was feeling as well. 

“You don’t get to just walk away from me when all I’ve done was try to make you happy!! You don’t get to discard me like garbage because I did as I was supposed to!!” I ran forward grabbing his jacket and pulling him close to my face. I couldn’t stop the tears as they filled my eyes and fell, that was just a part of me I could never control.

“Is it so wrong, is it so wrong to be in love with you Satan?! Is it so wrong to want to celebrate the fact that you’re alive?!!”

“YES IT IS!!”

“WHY, YOU WONT EVEN TALK TO ME SO I WOULD UNDERSTAND!!! How do you expect me to love you when you don’t want me to love you being alive?!!”

“AND WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THIS KIO, TELL ME!! What kind of life could I possibly have when your own family secretly resents you, hates the fact that you’re alive because it means she isn’t!!” I let him go and he fell to his knees…I was so fucking stupid…

“I remember…the first few birthdays they had for me, they had the same works that everyone else got and they had happy faces…I was happy, I felt like I belonged. But when I would see them in private I always caught them wiping tears away. They cried on my birthday because me being here was nothing more than a reminder of that war, of Lilith…being gone.” He shook as he cried, all this time it was in front of my face, he told me this last year at Roarfest!

“Your memories and feelings of Lilith, they came from Lucifer…”

“I see her face, I hear her voice at times as he remembers it and I love her…I love her and miss her so much that it puts this horrible ache in my heart and it’s exhausting. They would trade me for her, I know they would, because I want to!! So after that I made it clear that I never want my birthday celebrated! She was ripped away, she’s gone forever and they will never have her back. Every year I’m here is just a reminder of another year she isn’t; why would I ever want that celebrated?!! Why would I ever want to be made happy for something like that just so they can run away and hide their tears?!!” All of this time he had been harboring this kind of pain and never spoke of it. My heart tore in two, I knew he was hurting but I had no idea it was this bad.

“So it only makes sense not to celebrate it, she means more to them than I do, and they lost her and gained me. I was just a mistake they were burdened with after losing everything they cared about…why should I celebrate a life that is full of nothing but anger and made to be the very symbol of their grief? It just makes sense…”


	6. The Birthday Surprises Keep coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns the full extent of Satan's sadness and anger towards his Birthday, as he gets home he is met with his brothers who try to show him that he is worth much more than he believes but it takes another special surprise to really lift his spirits and change his heart a little.

Chapter 6

K

I hung up the DDD and sat in front of him, he looked so broken and sad and this was the reason for it all. He truly felt his birth was nothing more than a symbol of their sisters’ death, I didn’t think about this and no one was willing to talk to me about it at all. Did she die the same day he was born or was it just close enough to be a reminder? I didn’t feel it safe to ask, he was already devastated, but I moved closer until I could reach out and pet his bowed head. When he didn’t lash out I lifted his face and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Why didn’t you just talk to me, I would have understood.” he smacked my hands away and swung at me but I grabbed his wrists and he shoved forward to slam me on my back and started beating the cobblestone road on both sides of me. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him as he let it all out, letting him scream and letting him pound at the ground until we were laying in gravel and he was too tired or hurt to do it anymore. I listened to the bugs make their evening calls as the sky grew dark, feeling the softness of his hair in my hands as I petted him. He eventually moved again moving his head slightly from my touch as though he didn’t deserve the comfort.

“How could you understand…you don’t know what this is like…”

“Sae I told you when we were in that bathroom over nine months ago, you are not a mistake, you are not a burden and your life is most definitely worth celebrating. You are special and you are special to me! I can’t stand to hear you say such things.” I held his head to my chest as he shook and I could feel the absolute anguish that radiated from him. I looked up to the sky overhead and caught a shooting star at that moment, he would have loved to see that.

“You know what I wish for, I wish that you could see you the way I do. I wish that you could understand that there is so much to you, you are so thoughtful to your family, you are so smart, and you are so wonderful! It hurts to know that you feel this way about your life because I cherish it so much.” He lifted off of me painfully, his eyes were empty and red from crying but he refused to look at me as he sat back.

“I know you do…but you don’t see it for what it is. I’m no good for you or anyone.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one to decide that? I can feel that rage of yours, now that is something I understand greatly, you know that! But you say this month is the worst for it and yet you haven’t taken it out on me like you feared you would. You did what you could not to hurt me. I know you have flaws hell I’m full of them too, but that isn’t any reason you can’t be happy with someone that sees this shit and is willing to work with it. You told me that you saw all the broken dark parts of my soul as well as the good bright parts and that you loved them together. You have brightness in your soul as well that you don’t acknowledge because you refuse to look at the beauty of _you like I do”_ He stared blankly in the distance and I reached for his hands, they were broken and very bloody from his assault.

“Let me help you.”

“No! Don’t touch me!”

“Sae!”

“You still lied to me!” I backed off and he moved his hand painfully to make a fist.

“I didn’t intend to lie to you, I just wanted you to feel better. I thought that if you could see how much I care about you then you would understand that it’s okay for you to be happy during your birthday! You shouldn’t feel guilty over something you had nothing to do with.” He looked at me like I were insane, and I heard the buzzing of the streetlights above us.

“What…?”

“Sae you may have his memories of her, you may remember what she looked like, her favorite foods and a song she used to hum, but you were not there, and you for damn sure didn’t kill her! From what you told me she didn’t die anyway right?”

“She…was taken away…”

“You didn’t do it, you had nothing to do with what happened before you got here so you should never feel guilty for being alive when she isn’t. If the others feel the same about your birthday then I’ll kick each one of their asses until they get the picture too! Yes I did all of this with slightly false pretenses and I’m sorry I betrayed your trust by going against your wishes but dammit Babe…you would do the same for me, wouldn’t you?” He looked at me and he seemed so exhausted, I crept closer until he let me take his hands and heal his injuries.

“You make me feel so special…you make me feel like I’m unique…” He took his renewed hands and cupped my face. This whole thing was an emotional roller coaster and I wasn’t sure where else it was going to go, but I knew who I wanted to sit with to ride it.

“It’s because you are, how can you not see it? You are my cynical high cultured cat loving bookworm, there is no one like you. There is a reason your soul looks like fire, it’s bold and passionate, it’s dangerous and yet so beautiful, it’s fierce and life giving. There is nothing like it and I wouldn’t want anyone else.” He looked at me adoringly but turned away from me.

“I just don’t know…I just want to go home now.” I went to say something else when my DDD rang, it was Tèa, and from the SOS in her message it was important.

“Yeah.”

“Kio are you alright?!”

“As alright as I’m going to be.”

“Where is Satan?”

“He’s here, he’s…he’s here.”

“Okay…okay good, you guys need to get home right away, something’s happened.” I stood and took a few steps away from him to respond.

“What?! What the hell is going on now?!”

“Well, you called and all I heard was screaming, I put it on speaker and the others heard what Satan said. Kio, I had no idea he was feeling this way about it, and apparently neither did the brothers.”

“They didn’t know??”

“No and you guys need to get back because I don’t want the two of you all the way in Peru under these circumstances.” She was right, we should finish this at home, he looked so drained and sad.

“We’ll be there soon, bye Nee-chan.” I hung up and turned to my partner who was sitting with his knees in his chest. Damn, I just wanted him to be happy, I never knew that it would be much more complicated than that.

“Sae…you shouldn’t feel guilty about wanting to be happy, and you should never believe that your life is worth less than someone else’s…it’s okay to love her and be happy for your own life too.”

S

He was saying these things and I wanted to believe them, but how could I? She was wonderful and kind and loving and what did I have? How can I compare to her, why can’t she be here instead of me?!

“Yo Angrybird, are you listening to me? You are so much more than you think you are, stop believing this bullshit because you miss your sister!” He knelt before me with a serious look on his face, the previous fear was long gone and I was grateful for that, I couldn’t stand to make him afraid of me.

“I do miss her. I miss her so much I can’t breathe and I never even met her!”

“And that is okay!”

“How is that okay, how is it okay that I feel this way?!” He lifted my chin to meet his eyes and he looked at me with so much warmth.

“Because you are seeing her as a person; you may never have met her but by just seeing her and knowing what life she lived as well as how the others loved her, I know you, you love beautiful things, and what you saw was a beautiful person. You have an eye for true beauty and that is one of the many reason why you are so important to all of us.” Dammit…I was crying again, why did he have to say that?

“Do…do you think…she would have liked me?”

“I think, if she is half the angel everyone said she was, then she would have loved you. If she didn’t, then she wasn’t seeing the true you and she wouldn’t have deserved you anyway.” He pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest, I was still so angry at him for tricking me and yet I loved him so much for what he had done.

“Come on, let’s get you home and to bed okay?” He went to pull me up to carry me and I pushed him away.

“No, get away from me! I’m still pissed at you, I don’t need you to take care of me!” I am such a mess, I wanted him to hold me and as usual I let my anger have the last say in my actions.

“Of course you don’t, but isn’t it nice once in a while to be taken care of? You always consider others, just let someone consider you for once?” I looked away from him but he lifted me up anyway in a bridal style carry that only made me embarrassed as he walked through the busy streets.

“I can walk Kiomè, put me down!” Onlookers whispered and smiled as he went and he carried me proudly. In truth I was very tired and I was grateful for the rest.

“Yeah I know, but I always wanted to carry you this way. You should let me carry you through the portal, it would be like carrying you over the threshold.”

“Pretty bold of you to say when I’m still very pissed at you!”

“Pretty bold of you to say when you still let me carry you. A guy can hope right, I wouldn’t mind giving you my last name.” I felt my heart skip a beat and my face went hot.

“Idiot, why do you have to say such things, we’ve hardly been together six months!” I looked up at him and he had the nerve to give me such a smile!

“But you thought about it, haven’t you Blondie?”

“Shut up!” I jumped out of his arms fuming as we reached the portal and I stood there thinking about everything that had happened up to now.

“You can’t think you can say a few sweet words and spout a bunch of jokes and make it all better! This is not some fairytale where things just get better because you want them to, that isn’t possible!!”

“Look at what we’ve been through up to now, we fought a rouge demon together, we helped solve a serious mystery and saved lives! He have been friends, best friends, more than friends and not friends at all and through it all we have made it out together…and alive…I told you when you were in my arms when I got you back that I would never let you out again. You can be mad at me, I deserve that, but things can get better. You aren’t perfect, but damn if I’m not certain you’re perfect for me.” Why does he have to be such a hopeless romantic?

“I’m still mad at you…” His arms went around my waist and he kissed my ear as he hugged me.

“Not the first, won’t be the last.” I still felt so vulnerable and here he was distracting me from the pain like he had been. He was a smartass and a jokester but he was compassionate and strong willed. I just wish I could see things the way he did.

“Let’s just go home…”

K

No matter what I said he didn’t seem to be budging but at least he wasn’t as bad as before. When we made it home it was about ten at night and still the 20th we had technically been gone close to fourteen hours and I was feeling it myself. We stood outside the door and I looked at him one last time, what was going on in that pretty head of his?

“Sae-”

“Give me my DDD Kio.” His voice was so flat, he was tired and so sad; I wondered if he would lock himself away again.

“Here.” He took it and opened the door and to our surprise everyone jumped out and yelled as confetti and balloons floated around us. He instantly turned to me the blood vessel swelling on his forehead.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO??!!”

“This wasn’t me! I would have had like thirty cats in little party hats and cat shaped balloons with a ball of yarn cake.” Hmm, note to self, if I survive this year I will do that next.

“This was all our idea!” Asmo ran to hug his brother in the most dramatic way I had ever seen and my eyes automatically rolled.

“Yeah, we heard what you said…about Lilith…”

“And we felt really awful.”

“We didn’t know you felt that way at all! If I had known I would have thought better before Beel and I started talking about her at breakfast a few weeks ago.” That day he didn’t eat…that was why he was so upset. It seemed everyone but Lucifer and Mammon had showed up for this party, everyone must have gone out to get this set up while we were still in Peru.

“And Kio is right, there is nothing wrong with being happy that you are alive! We certainly are.”

“So get mad all you want LOL, we are celebrating you!” They carried boxes of gifts and treats with smiles on their faces but I noticed Sae only getting more agitated.

“What do you think you are all doing, I don’t want your stupid gifts and trinkets!! I don’t want your cake and fake happy faces! It’s all pointless, you put on this stupid show and it’s for noth-” Lucifer burst through and hugged him tight holding his brothers head in a gloved hand and we all fell silent.

S

Lucifer hugged me close and I could feel my rage ebb and flow; I hated the thought of him touching me and yet he held me so tenderly, I had never thought he would even do such a thing. Why would he care anyway, why is he even holding me?!

“How could you possibly think that; how could you think that we would trade you for Lilith? If I had even the idea that you felt the way you did I would have spoken to you about it sooner!” How could I, because I would trade my life for hers, how could he ask that? He would know that more than anyone.

“Of course you would, you love her; you could give a shit about me.”

“Yes of course I love my sister as we all do! We would do anything to have her back, but Satan…we wouldn’t give you up even if it was a guarantee.” I tried to break free of his grip but he held me firm hugging me close like he cared! I know he couldn’t possibly care about me, I was nothing but a constant reminder of his failure!

“You’re lying…there’s no way you want me, all I do is irritate you and hate you! Just admit it, you would trade me for her!! You wish I was never created…you want your real family back, just say it!!”

“No, never, not in a million millennia! You are too important to us to even think of discarding you! We have our differences but you are my brother, I could never part from you or any of the others! They get on every frayed nerve I have but I would always look out for them! And you are no different!!” Why was he saying these things to me, why wouldn’t he just let me go, why did I feel too weak to push him away?!

“All we had ever known was that you get much angrier during this time of the year, but it took Kiomè telling me that you have been feeling depressed for me to even begin putting the pieces together! You have my memories of her don’t you? You see her through my eyes?” I hated it…I hated knowing that I shared anything with him!!

“She loves strawberries…she wanted to make a cake and have a tea party to surprise you all…” I heard their gasps and I felt Lucifer shudder…was he crying and trying to hide it?

“I didn’t know…I didn’t know you felt this way about it. If I had I would have told you from the beginning how wrong you truly are to feel such guilt.” I felt my own tears fall as he held me tight, I didn’t think I could cry anymore but here I was. I lifted my arms and hugged him back allowing him to share in my pain…or maybe our pain.

“What hurts the most is wondering how she would have felt about me, I never met her and yet I love her so much…but she was an angel, a sweet loving and compassionate angel and I am just anger… I know she would hate me.”

“You know, I have been in Lilith’s room most of the day thinking on how things came to pass, and as much as I regret what happened to her, I do not regret my decision to go to war and I do not regret you!” He let me go enough to take my shoulders so he could look me in the eye, most of the evidence was gone but I could see that his eyes were red and puffy.

“You are wrong about what you said, I knew her and I know she would love you as we do, probably more! Do you want to know something about her? I know for a fact that if she were alive today she would absolutely adore you and she would throw you the biggest party you’ve ever had. She would even make the cake herself, and she would never want you to feel guilty.” What was this knifelike pain that twisted in my chest and took my breath away? How could something so positive make me cry like this? I backed away and wiped my eyes and looked to everyone else who had gathered here for me, even Kio was getting emotional as he smiled.

K

We all looked to him expectantly as he settled himself, even my sister was crying as she rested her head on my shoulder. This was definitely one of those rare family moments everyone needed.

“We truly felt horrible that you’ve been feeling this way Satan, come on, Rose and I set up all these decorations for you and Beel managed not to eat the cake!”

“And I have the newest Devil Kart game and I need a player two!” He looked to everyone and sighed heavily.

“Listen…I appreciate this, but I just don’t want to deal with it right now, I’m very tired and would like to go to bed.” I could see everyone was disappointed but they nodded regardless and he went upstairs as he called for Princess.

“Well at least there wasn’t a blow up.”

“In his defense, we have been out for fourteen hours.”

“We can put the food away and have the party tomorrow morning, no big deal.”

“But his birthday will be over then and the magic will be gone! I spent hours on the perfect contour! And this makeup will not last until tomorrow morning!”

“Oh no, not the contour, poor Satan. Face palm.”

“Let him sleep, it will be fine, you lot get this confetti cleaned up and the food put away. We can discuss it in the morning. Where is Mammon?!” Lucifer went down the hall to call for him. I noticed that too, he never showed up to the scene and that was odd, maybe he snuck out.

“Guys, guys I need ya help!! Satan’s gonna kill me!!” Speak of the devil, he came bounding down the stairs three at a time.

“What did you do now?!” He grabbed my jacket and pulled me close he was sweating and very pale.

“Okay look I followed everything to the letter okay, I gave her the food, but she didn’t want it I tried to play with her early and she only scratched me! I fluffed her pillow and stuff but when I checked later she never took her nap!”

“So what, did she claw Lucifer’s chair again?”

“No…it’s a code pink.” My blood ran cold and Tèa looked at me with wide fearful eyes.

“Mammon, please tell me you mean one of Asmo’s crazy exes came with a knife to find him!”

“No…I mean I ain’t seen her since about one this afternoon.”

“You…lost…Satan’s…CAT?!!!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose, she just ran off somewhere!! I checked all over!! I stayed home from school to watch that fluff ball!!”

“Bullshit, you were going to skip to go to the casino anyway!!”

“Why would Satan put you in charge of her again anyway? Didn’t you try to sell her back in August and lost her in the middle of town?”

“A lot of businesses and homes were destroyed that week…”

“Because after that torture Sae put him through, he wouldn’t be _stupid_ enough to do it again!!”

“Princess? Elora Reign…daddy’s home, where are you?” We all froze as Sae’s voice called out from above us. As if all this turmoil weren’t enough, he loses his princess on his birthday too, he will erase the date from the calendar at this point!

“Guys what are we going to do?!”

“Move, change our names, I hear the moon is good this time of year.”

“Princess??!”

“We are going to die, that’s our present to Satan, our deaths! Happy birthday!”

“MAMMON!!!” Sae stormed down the stairs and we all turned to watch him take Mammon by the throat in fury.

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER, IF YOU SOLD HER SO HELP ME!!!” I put my arms around him and held him tight, this would be risky but hey, I’ve been playing with risks all month.

“GET OFF ME!!!”

“Babe, I know you love that cat, I know you do! But beating the hell out of Mammon isn’t going to bring her back, what will bring her back is having a cool head and looking for her.”

“He was supposed to be watching her!!”

“I know, and if anything’s happened to her, we can beat his ass together; right now I need you to take a breath.”

“Wait whaa?!!”

“She didn’t come to me….she always comes when I call her!”

“I know, she may be hiding somewhere, you know how she likes to play, I had her collar micro chipped remember, so this wouldn’t happen again.” He calmed down then and I sighed as he pulled out his DDD to check the app.

“It says she’s still in the house!”

“See, that’s great!”

“High score!” Everyone else split up and searched all over calling her name but she never answered. Meanwhile Sae and I followed the signal until we got to a hole that lead under the house.

“How could she have gotten outside, and why crawl back in through this hole?”

“Cat’s enjoy tunnels because when they explore or sleep they can keep an eye on their surroundings, they feel secure this way, which means she is in distress.” He didn’t even hesitate to take his jacket off and climb into the tight hole calling her name.

“Ugh…the things I do for his demon…” I took my own jacket off and crawled in feeling very claustrophobic as I sank into what I prayed was thick mud. I used my DDD for light as I crawled on my belly until I met up with him staring into the dark.

“You find anything?” I held up a pink collar with her name in rhinestones, it looked to be snapped to pieces.

“She has to be somewhere.”

“What if she was attacked…what if she’s…” I reached for him and he smacked my hand away.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t taken me away from her!!”

“I’m so sorry…I’m just making a stack of screw ups tonight aren’t I?” He just stared at the collar shaking his head.

“I remembered when you bought her for me, you said it was thanks for being such a good friend to you. You knew even then what it would take to make me happy.”

“We will find her, there has to be some place she went…there!!” I shined the light that lead to a hole above us, wedged in between the boards was a piece of her collar.

“It looks like it leads back to the house…so did she come here and go out or did she come in from here?” I shined the light on the thick mud below us and I saw a series of paw prints.

“It’s hard to tell…” we heard yelling from inside and hurried back out to see what was wrong. There was a whole commotion going on in Lucifer’s room and when we burst in everyone looked to us with wide eyes.

“What is going on?!” Lucifer looked as though he was going to go burst a blood vessel as he pointed to his bed.

“I assume that belongs to you!!” Sae crept over to the bed and pulled back the sheets to find not only princess but five newborn kittens as well.

“Princess…how did you…?” He stroked his beloved pet who purred at his touched as the babies squirmed beneath her.

“She might have snuck out and found herself a tomcat, that or it happened the last time Mammon lost her.”

“But did she have to give birth in _my bed_ , she ruined my sheets!!”

“And the mattress too.”

“Well alright Princess, I knew she was a part of the Lucifer sucks club!”

“That’s such a good girl, yes you are, did you make a mess in Lucifer’s bed?” His eyes lit up as he gently picked up a tiny pale brown newborn that was no longer than his thumb and it squeaked a tiny protest at losing his mothers’ warmth. He held it close to his chest and I could see from the way his face flushed he was already in love with her.

“They are so tiny!”

“That one is the same color as chocolate mousse…”

“Beel no!”

“You know, it’s only eleven thirty Satan!”

“Asmos, right, you share your birthday with these little guys.”

“There’s no way you can hate it now.” He looked to us and back to the newborn kittens and smiled warmly.

“Happy Birthday little ones…” For the first time since this month began I saw a huge genuine smile on his face while he knew the date and I couldn’t have been happier.

S

“You have it two parts wet and one part dry right?”

“Yeah Satan, I mixed it right for the hundredth time already!”

“Okay, Duchess and Countess are always squabbling so they have to be fed separately. Duke likes to take his time so I would feed him by Princess so the others do not disturb him while they begin to play. Lady doesn’t like the dry food and she will try to eat around it so make sure you mix it well and Barron will try to lay in his bowl so keep an eye out for him. They will want to nurse but you have to keep them from it or it will agitate Princess, Barron is taking too many swats to the head, he just won’t take the hint.” The kittens pounced and played all over my room as I went over the details, poor Princess looked tired to have to deal with such a crazy bunch, I know the feeling.

“Yeah, whatever I got it, why I always gotta have baby sittin’ duty?”

“Because if Asmo paints their nails again I will burn his closet down. And if anyone submits applications for adoption let me know, I need thorough credentials!”

“Yeah, yeah; I dunno why ya don’t sell em, they’re Birman kittens after all and will fetch for a good price.”

“What was that, you want me to cut your credit card in thirty pieces?”

“I said I’ll be on the lookout for those apps!” I nodded and turned to leave, at the bottom of the stairs was Kio with the blindfold I told him to put on.

“Ok, what are we doing exactly?”

“If I was going to tell you, then you wouldn’t need the blindfold.” I led him along until we reached a portal, after stepping through I led him through town and into a building where I used the key I had rented to open the door and as we stepped through I took his blindfold off.

“What is this?!”

“Do you like it?” He gasped as he looked to the candle lit dinner for two.”

“Where are we?”

“Nowhere…just a hotel in Venice.”

“You took me all the way to Italy just to have dinner?!” I brushed his hair back and kissed him softly which made him quiet his protests instantly.

“I’m your man, it’s my job to spoil you, you have spoiled me nonstop two months ago and it’s high time I gave you the same…tender love and care. I brushed my thumb along his bottom lip and he blushed.

“I mean…you didn’t have to…” I kissed him again and I could tell by the way his soul shined that we wasn’t about to protest anymore.

“Can dinner wait…I’m really hungry for something else…” I felt his hand on my leg and that look in his eye said I did very well.

“Unfortunately, it won’t taste the same once it’s cold. But there is a reason I booked a hotel room so if you are patient…” I fed him a bit of the Veal Milanese and he ate it gratefully.

“I also have strawberries and champagne and some chocolates for dessert.”

“This is nice… thank you.”

“No Kio, thank you, I may not thoroughly enjoy my birthday but I don’t hate it entirely and I have you to thank for that, and Lucifer said he will allow me to keep Duchess since we share the same birthday and I can’t keep them all.”

“I’m surprised since he had to have his mattress replaced…but that was nice of him to do that. Mm, this is really good…here you try some.” He fed me a bite and he was right, the flavors exploded on my tongue like an orchestra.

“That is good.”

“So, oh wait my DDD is ringing, it’s Lucifer.” He answered it only to hear yelling on the other end.

“What? I-I can’t he-ar-y-you! Y-yo-your-bre-aking- up! I’ll call you later byyee!” He hung up and sighed as he turned the device off.

“What was that about?”

“Oh…something about a two hundred and fifty thousand Grimm credit card bill in his name.”

“I thought you said Jetèa covered the budget.”

“Well it was nothing to memorize a few numbers, I’m not on the honor roll for nothing. And besides, he said to do what I wish for you, he also said his word was law. I damn well had a civic duty to see his command granted.” He shrugged and gave me that sweet cheesy grin and I couldn’t help but laugh. My month long pampering was on Lucifer’s tab, he may not be perfect but damn if he didn’t feel perfect for me.

“That is devious and underhanded and I love you for it!”

“Got to give a devil his due right? So does that mean you forgive me fully?” I pulled him close and tasted his mouth feeling his silky skin in my hands.

“Before this night is over you will find out how much I’ve forgiven you.” His smile widened and he ran his hands over my back.

“Well happy birthday to me…”


End file.
